The mummy Yugioh crossover
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: Tenshi was just a librarian with the dream of becoming a great explorer just like her parents when her older brother Ryou found a strange box. In it contained the map to the famous city of the dead, Hamanatrua. But her adventure to fabled riches will lead her into trouble. YugiohXMummy crossover. OC X Joey, OC X Atemu
1. From Thebes to Hamanatrua to Cairo

**Thebes, 3000 B.C**

**Thebes, the city of the living, was the home of Pharaoh Aknankanon the first. The birth place Dartz, the pharaoh's priest and closest friend of the pharaoh. This was also the home of Iona, the pharaoh second wife (His first wife died giving birth to his son, now fifteen,). She was a beautiful mysterious woman whom Dartz fell in love with. One evening, Iona walked to the balcony where Dartz was secretly waiting for her. "Iona I love you with all my heart." Dartz slowly walked to her. Iona looked away for a little then looked into Dartz hazel eyes. "but this is illegal. What if Aknankanon found out?" **

**"Then I will die for your love." Dartz leaned in and gave a passionate kiss to Iona. His hand brushed her hair off her shoulder and smudged the ink markings on her arms. Just then Pharaoh Aknankanon opened the great golden door. Dartz hid just in time. "What are you doing here my love?" asked Aknankanon. He knew Iona usually never hung out on the balcony unless she was with him. Then he noticed the smudges on her arms. "and how did you smudge the patterns on your arm?" He had a hurt and stern look in his eyes. Dartz ran up behind Aknankanon and grabbed his sword. Aknankanon turned and saw Dartz behind him, his eyes had blood lust behind them. "Dartz! What are you…" His question was cut short by a blade that was driven into his back. "Ahh!" Aknankanon looked towards his wife in shock as Dartz stabbed him again in his chest. Both preist and wife stabbed the pharaoh again and again until they heard banging at the door. "The Maji!" Dartz looked down at the bloody corpse of the Pharaoh. "Go Dartz!" cried Iona "But they will kill you if you stay!" **

**"You are the only one who can revive me when I die!" Two of Dartz followers pulled him away into hiding. The golden door flew open. The Maji, followed by the young prince, Atemu, stopped at the bloody sight of the pharaoh. "Prince, look away." The visor Shimon ran in and pulled the young prince away from the bloody carnage as tears started to fall from his crimson eyes. Iona started to laugh hysterically. "I'm no longer the pharaoh's treasure." She turned the blade towards herself and plunged the blade into her heart. Dartz witness her demise and tears flowed down his face. Two nights later Dartz stole Iona's body and took her to Hamanatrua to perform a forbidden spell to bring her to life using the book of the dead. But the Maji caught him and sentence him and his followers to be mummified alive (without the prince knowing). Dartz himself was to endure the Hundie, the most feared curse in the Egyptian spell books. The maji and the prince, now pharaoh, swore to watch over the cursed body to make sure he didn't rise from the dead. They knew that if he was to rise from the grave, He will bring the demise of the world and will rule the world with the plague of darkness for all eternity.**

Hamanatura, 1920

Joey was in the ruins of an old Egyptian city; his army had marched for weeks and had finally reached famous Hamanatrua, a city said to houses the riches of Aknankanon the first whom was the richest pharaoh in his time. Unfortunately for Joey and his American comrades, they were faced with an Arabian Amry. Next to Joey was a small man named Rex Raptor. He was the guide for the American company. He had long brown hair with white bands and a red hat. Joey really didn't trust him; Rex was a cowardly man and seemed somewhat stupid. "Get ready!" Joey yelled to his comrades, since he was the platoon leader. "You are with me on this right Rex?" Joey questioned. "Oh yea yea, your bravery and strength gives me strength." Joey looked behind him as the newly promoted company commander of the Egyptian, who was trembling on his horse. He turned the horse around and ran away. Joey gave Rex a confused glare. "He just got promoted ha, ha." Joked Rex. Joey just sighed and called out. "Steady!" the Arabian army got closer and closer. Rex hands started to tremble, making his rifle shake. "Screw this I'm getting out of here!" panicked Rex. He got up and ran. "FIRE!" gun shots were fired at the Arabians. They came closer and closer. Then they jumped over the small clay walls of the city. Joey got up and backed up shooting his revolver at the enemy. Then he ran out of bullets. Joey started to run deep into the abandoned ancient city. He spotted Rex opening an ancient stone doorway. "HEY WAIT UP DON'T CLOSE THAT DOOR!" Rex looked up and gave a sly smile. He closed the door on Joey. "F*&K YOU! YOU DAMN COWARD!" he shouted at the closed door. Joey saw five horse men riding towards him firing at him. Joey kept running dodging any bullets that flew at him. Then he reached an old statue of anubis buried up to the hip in sand. Joey knew this was it. He turned to face the five horse men and closed his eyes waiting to be shot to bits. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see the horse men riding away in fear. _Why the hell did they run away? _Joey looked around at the ancient architecture. _Damn this is an amazing city…I wander how a desert people build this place? _Joey then accidentally kicked up something in the sand. A small hexagonal box was in the sand. Joey picked up the box and looked at the work on it. Hieroglyphs decorated the sides. _Well a little souvenir from here never hurts. _He placed the box in a pocket. Suddenly the sand started to shift violently around him. "What the!" Joey panicked and ran out of the city, not noticing the screaming face in the sand. On the cliff near by the city, a group of desert people on horses glared down on the city. One of them, who was the leader of the group, glared down on the carnage of the battle field. "It seemed that the secret was not found, hu, prince Atemu." said the girl with short raven hair. Atemu sighed and glare down. " It is a shame all those lives were cut short over the treasure of my ancestors, but yes the secret seems to be safe for now." Though Atemu was young, only seventeen, He was stern and quite a fighter in battle. Suddenly they noticed a blond guy running out of the city. He looked up towards them. "What about him? Should we kill him?" asked Odion. Atemu shook his head. "No…the desert will kill him." Atemu looked out towards the setting sun. His crimson eyes seemed so distant. Kay took note of this. She thought to herself. _It seems like he really doesn't what that foreigner to die. _She smiled to herself. She knew Atemu has a weakness for compassion. It was just sad to see him try to hide it.

Cairo, 1923

In the Cairo museum of Ancient antiquities, Tenshi, a young girl around the age of seventeen, was finishing up the last of organizing the 'S' section. "Socrates…Seth volume one, volume two and volume three….and…" She stops and saw a book that wasn't suppose to be with her. ** "**Tutankhamun? Ha what are you doing here? Now where are the 'T's." Tenshi looked behind her and saw the 'T' section. She set down her other books and tried to set the book on the shelf behind her. The ladder she was on suddenly jolted up. "AHH!" Tenshi dropped the book and held on to the rungs of the ladder as it stood completely vertical. "Help…" whimpered Tenshi. She looked down and the ladder lost its balance. She slammed into the book shelf and it toppled into the bookshelf behind it, causing a domino effect. As the last shelf toppled over Tenshi got up from the floor and was panicked about the huge mess she had just made. She took her glasses off. "…oops…" suddenly she heard an angry voice behind her. "WHAT IN RA'S NAME HAPPENDED HERE!?" It was Mr. Shadi. "Oh…M…Mr. Shadi! I seemed to have…Uh…" Shadi was not amused. "Look at this mess! Now I have to set the bookshelves up right and reorganize the books and journals again. Uh… why do I put up with you?" Tenshi was a little agitated with that comment. "Because I know how to read ancient hieroglyphs and hieratic and…and I am the only person in hundred miles who can properly categorize this library that's why!" Then Shadi smiled. "I put up with you because your parents were our finest Egyptologist that's why…bless their souls." Tenshi just sighed and walked out of the library and into the museum. _Uhg I know my parents were amazing adventures but I can't even get into a stupid scholars organization! _Just then she heard rustling in one of the sarcophagus. "Uhh?" Tenshi slowly walked up to the sarcophagus. Just then a mummy shot upright in the stone coffin. Tenshi jumped up and screamed. "AHHHHH!" then she heard laughing, an all too familiar laughing. "Ryou don't you have any respect for the dead?!" Ryou just giggled. "Of course I do but sometimes I'd rather hang out with them."

"You are going to cost me my job at this rate!" Tenshi was really aggravated now. "Oh dear! What did you do this time?"

"I…I made a bit of a mess in the library and…the scholars turned down my application for the fiftieth time. They say I don't have the experience in the field…Uhhg if only they knew just how much I know! They would beg me to join!"

"But the scholars only allow men into the organization…why would you want to join those up tights?"

"Because I want to prove that I can be just as good as any man in Egyptology! And I know I have what it takes." Tenshi's determination was strong. "Well I have just the thing to cheer you up!" Tenshi suspected another worthless item her older brother wants to sell to Shadi. "Oh no Ryou, I'm not going to try to sell another worthless item to . The last time I did that, it turned out that all you found was an ancient pair of underware." Ryou was unfaced by Tenshi's doubts. "Tenshi this is different I found this on a dig in Thebes!" Ryou took out a hexagonal box with hieroglyphs decorating the sides. Tenshi took the box in her hands and looked at the details. "Wow this is…" she turned the box and it opened the top. Within it was a piece of papyrus. Tenshi took it out and unfolded it. Her eyes grew large in exitment. "Ryou…I think you found something big." 


	2. Out of Jail

Tenshi and Ryou made their way up to Mr. Shadi's office. Tenshi showed the papyrus to Shadi. His eyes grew large. "Tenshi do you know what this is?" Tenshi smiled. "I have reasons to believe that this is a map to the city of Hamanatrua." Shadi gave a glare. "What gives you that idea?"

"See that cartouche there? That is the royal seal ofAknankanon the first." Ryou gave a small smile. "Two questions, who was Aknankanon and was he rich?"

"He was the richest pharaoh in the eighteen dynasty. He was said to have hided the wealth of Egypt within the city." Shadi just sighed in disbelief. "As the Americans would say…Hamanatrua is just a load of hogwash. That city was just a myth told by ancient story tellers to amuse Greek tourist." Tenshi just gave a small pout. "I know the myths about the city being cursed and all but I have reason to believe that city itself did exsits." Shadi just sighed again and lowered the map near a flame. The dry papyrus caught on fire. "OH MY!" Shadi yelped and dropped the burning paper to the floor. Tenshi and Ryou ran to the floor patting the hot embers. Ryou looked up in horror. "Y…You burnt of…a… a part of the lost city."

"It was for the best…too many people died in search of Hamanatrua…. I wouldn't want you two to risk your lives for worthless treasure."

Cairo Prison

The next day, Tenshi and Ryou visited the Cairo prison after Ryou amitted to have picked pocketed a guy about eighteen. "Ryou I still can't believe you stole that from this man." Tenshi whispered harshly to Ryou. "I was desperate!"

"Desperation is no reason to steal." Then Arkana, The warren, stopped in front of the cell. Tenshi then asked Arkana "Why is this man in jail?"

"This I don't know. I asked him and he said he was just looking for a good time." Suddenly a man about eighteen with long raggy dirty blond hair was thrown into the bars. He was covered in filth and his clothing was in rags. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN GUARUDS!" then he looked at Tenshi and Ryou giving a cocky smirk. "Well I get a welcoming committee before I die? That's nice Arkana, rubbing salt in the wound." Ryou cleared his throat. "Hi we…" the man just gave a dark glare. "I know you from somewhere." Ryou's eyes widened in fear. " N…N…NO! I just have on of th…thoses faces." Then the man punched Ryou in the jaw. Ryou stumbled backwards and fell flat on his butt. Tenshi sighed _Ryou did had that coming. _The man then turned is eyes to Tenshi. Tenshi started to speak. "look I have your box and I was wandering where did you get it?" the man just gave a small laugh. "Hamanatrua that's where." Tenshi's eyes narrowed. "You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"That's not what I…"

"I know what you mean. Aknankanon's place, the city of the dead, yea saw it with my own eyes." Tenshi's eyes then grew big. "Could you tell me the exact location?" just then the man motioned her closer. "You want to know?"

"Yes"

"Really want to know?"

"Yes" Tenshi didn't realize just how close their faces were. The man grabbed her by the chin pulled her into a kiss. Then he stopped. "Then get me the hell out of here!" the man tried to fight off the guards as he was dragged out of the cell. Tenshi was in shock. "Where are they taking him?" Arkana just smiled. "To be hanged apparently he had a very good time."

Tenshi was on the balcony as she saw the man that had kissed her walk up to the gallows. "Look I'll pay hundred pounds to let this man go!" Arkana just snicker. "Look I would pay hundred pounds just for him to hang."

"Two hundred! Three hundred pounds!" the noose was tighten around the man's neck. "Five hundred pounds!" Arkana gave Tenshi a glare then a sly smile. "and what else…I am a very lonely man." Tenshi made a disgusted face. The leaver was pulled then the man fell through the hole in the floor. "NO!" luckly the man's neck didn't snap yet he was suffocating. Tenshi's darken and glared at Arkana, who was laughing at the fact that the man was suffering. "He knows the way to Hamanatrua!" Arkana gave Tenshi a disbelieving glare. "You lie."

"Hell no I'm not"

"You are telling me that this worthless dog knows the city of the dead!?"

"Yes and if you cut him down I would give you ten percent."

"Fifty percent" Tenshi glared at the warren. "Fifteen"

"Forty"

"Nineteen"

"Thirty."

"Twenty." Then Arkana threw his hand up in frustration. "Twenty five!" then Tenshi took the warren's hand. "DEAL!" Arkana gave a growl. "CUT HIM DOWN!" the man dangling from the noose was cut down. He looked up at Tenshi and gave a relived smile.

The boat waited on the bank of the Nile. Tenshi paced impatiently waiting for the man whom she bailed out of jail. "I swear I'm going to wring his neck if he doesn't show…" just then a familiar voice sounded. "Now you saved my life and now you're going to try to kill me? That's harsh." Tenshi jumped and saw him standing in front of her. His hear was still messy but was cut, and he wore a fresh outfit. "The name is Joey Wheeler." Tenshi just blushed. "Tenshi Arisu." They shook hands and boarded the boat.

Atemu was in the museum of Antiquities, his eyes scanned the fallen shelves. _What on earth?_ Mr. Shadi came out of his office. "Shadi what…" Shadi cut Atemu's question off. "don't ask…" Atemu just sighed. "What is the problem?"

"My librarian is going on an archeological dig at Hamanatrua." Atemu knew where this was going. "You want me to stop them?"

"You know what to do your majesty." Atemu glanced away. "You got a letter from Yugi didn't you?" Atemu just smile. "He is the lucky one. We may be twins but I feel like he has more of a life than I do." Shadi sighed. "You are carrying on your duties as leader of the Maji. Yugi was born three minutes after you. So it was evident that you were to carry on the tradition and He was to live a normal life." Atemu gave a small laugh. "Look at me…I get jealous over a little thing like that. He is a good brother. He wishes to join with us and rather I was with him. Bless his heart." Atemu then stopped smiling. "I'll get my best people for the mission."


	3. The Boat Ride

That night was a calm Egyptian night. Ryou was playing a round of cards with three other men that were on the boat. Joey saw that they were Americans. "Okay chaps lets see how high the price will get." Ryou smirked. The man with silvery, shoulder length, hair smirked. "What if I was to bet that we will get to Hamanatura before you do?"

Joey gave a glare to him. "Pegases wasn't it? You're looking for Hamanatura?"

"Why yes. We even have a guide taking us to the city. So fascinating." Ryou's expression lit up. "Oh what a coincidence Joey…" Joey placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder and tightened his grip. "Ouch!" Joey just glared at Ryou. "You got us a bet…great."

Joey had left the gambling area and looked out to the Egyptian night. _It's night like these that seem so relaxing._ Suddenly he heard rustling behind him. Joey looked behind the cargo to find Rex Raptor hiding. "Well if it ain't Rex Raptor…why am I not surprised?"

"Oh Joey…I thought you were dead."

"No thanks to you." Joey grabbed Rex by the collar. "So… if you don't mind…" Joey threw Rex off the boat. "I GOT A BET TO WIN!" Joey just smiled and waved at the cursing man. Joey turned around and noticed wet foot prints on the deck. _What the?_

Tenshi was pacing her cabin reading her book. "Aknankanon was the son of Seti the first…he had a twin brother… two wives, the first died in child birth…" Tenshi lazily hung her jacket on the door. "He had a son and a daughter. The son and daughter are unnamed in text…Uhhhh It wasn't even that good of a kiss anyway!" Tenshi threw the book at her bed and sat down in front of the vanity and started to mess with her already messy hair. She knocked a brush of the table by accident. Tenshi bent over and picked it up and looked in the mirror only to find a complete stranger dressed in dark clothing. "EEP!" He pinned her to the wall and covered her mouth. "Where is the Map?" Tenshi couldn't speak. She just pointed to the table where the map to Hamanatrua lie. "And the Key? Where is the key." The man's crimson eyes stared intently into Tenshi's eyes. He sighed. "You don't know you have it don't you." Tenshi noticed that his eyes had softened their intensity. They seemed a bit sad now. Suddenly, Joey ran in and had rage in his eyes. The intruder turned and face Joey, there was fire in his eyes. "Leave her alone you damn intruder!" the stranger backed up a little keeping his stare. He had one arm stretched out as if to protect Tenshi. "I did not harm her…but going to Hamanatrua will do more than enough to hurt her and more."

"Tenshi…did he hurt you?"

"She doesn't need to answer! I warn you, If you go to Hamanatrua…we will be enemies!" suddenly gun shots were sounded. The man had a look of anger in his eyes. "SHIT!" He ran around Joey and out of the cabin. Joey grabbed Tenshi and they chased the man.

Out on deck, there was total chaos. Fires and fighting was all around. Atemu looked around. "ATEMU LOOK OUT!" He turned and BANG. "AHHG!" a bullet had grazed him by the shoulder. "ATEMU!" Kay ran towards Atemu, but in the crowd lost sight of him. Atemu tried to cover his wound. "shit!" suddenly one of the crew members attacked him. That was a big mistake. Atemu took out his sword and slit the man's throat. The attack kept coming. Atemu swung his sword around in a skilled dance, killing anyone who was foolish enough to fight him. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the torso, trapping his arms. Atemu quickly kicked the wall pushing the attacker against the boat rails. Suddenly a sharp pain dug into his side. A small knife was in his side. "AHGG!"

"HEY!" Atemu looked up and saw the blond with the girl and a boy with white hair running towards him. Atemu thought that the blond was going to kill him but instead he punched the guy holding him. Then he grabbed Atemu and jumped into the Nile. After a swim they were on shore. "Uh…I lost everything, the supplies…the cargo…my clothing."

"At least we made it alive Tenshi." said the boy with white hair. The blond just glared. "No we still have a problem. This intruder." All eyes fell on Atemu. "Joey…He honestly didn't hurt me just scared me." Suddenly the white haired boy panicked. "He's bleeding badly! Shouldn't we just let his people find him?"

"Not yet Ryou…I what to hold on to him to see why they attacked us." Said the one named Joey. Then his vision blurred and Atemu collapsed.


	4. Race to Hamanatrua

**MG: Hi, I hope everyone is happy with the story so far.  
**

**Atemu: Why do I have to be the one who gets shot? **

**MG: Because you are the mysterious Maji leader who is a descendent of yourself. **

**Atemu: MG You worry me sometimes. Any way enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

Atemu woke up in a canvas hut. His shoulder and hip was bandaged up and dotted with blood. Looking around he found his shirt and slowly pulled it on over his wounds. "Uhg…" he got up and looked outside. There was a small traveling caravan. "FINALLY! YOUR'E UP!" Atemu had jumped and instinctively grabbed at his left hip for his sword, which wasn't there. Atemu looked up and just gave a dirty look at the blond. "That's the thanks I get for saving your ass?"

"Thanks to you I have to find my group again! Why did you help me?!"

"You were bleeding badly and we didn't want you to die." Joey sighed. Atemu just glared. "There is a reason you want me alive?"

"Yea. Why did your people attack us last night?" Atemu growled. "I told you before. Going to Hamanatura will jeopardize the world's safety. I am a guardian of the gates of hell…so you better turn back." Tenshi then walked in. "But Hamanatura could provide numerous information about Egypt's history. Don't you want to find out more about your people's history?"

"MY PEOPLE KNOW THEIR HISTORY! I MYSELF ARE DESENDED FROM THE PHARAOHS SO DON'T LECTURE ME ON MY HISTORY!?" Atemu snapped not realizing that Tenshi was just trying to help. She frowned. Atemu blushed. "I'm sorry to snap…but Hamanatura doesn't have the history that you want…I learned that the hard way." Atemu walked towards the man with the camels. Ryou was having a hard time negotiating with the man. "Let me…" Atemu offered. Ryou sighed in frustration. "This guy is stubborn! Good luck trying to strike a deal with him!" Atemu just rolled his eyes. He talked to the man in Egyptian. The man suddenly bowed and Atemu gave him golden coins. He thanked the man and walked over to the trio. Ryou was shocked. "HOW?"

"I have connections. Now I will need my sword. I'm going to leave you three and rejoin my people…you should heed my warning… If you are at Hamanatura…I will know." Atemu got on his horse. Tenshi looked down then grabbed Atemu's forearm. "Mister…your still hurt…You could make those wounds worst if you go like that." Atemu blushed. "I will be fine…just try to stay safe…Tenshi." Joey just deepens his glare. "Before you go…" Joey placed a hand on Tenshi's shoulder. "What's your name?" Atemu smirked. "Atemu…" He clicked his heels against the horse's sides and galloped away. Joey growled. "That asshole didn't even say thank you."

"He safe for now…" Tenshi said. Something about Atemu made her feel safe. "Lets go."

Three days of traveling the Sahara and they made it to the spot of Hamanatura. There were just two problems, the American team was there and Hamanatura was not there. "Joey…where the hell is Hamanatura?" Ryou snapped. "Just wait… you'll see." Joey stared into the distance. The Americans were also impatient. Pegasus said something to Rex that wasn't audible. Tenshi looked at the horizon where the sun was rising. She turned and saw a high cliff. On the top was a group of desert people dressed in black and on horses. One of them Tenshi recognized by his violet eyes. _Atemu…he did make it back safely to his people. _"Tenshi look." Joey tapped Tenshi on the shoulder and pointed to the horizon. "Look closely…we're about to be showed the way." Tenshi followed Joey's point and saw that a city started to form in front of her. A smile formed on her face. "Amazing…" Suddenly Joey yelled at the American group. "Hey Pegasus! Are you ready to loss a bet?!" Pegasus smirk. "Oh I won't lose a bet to a mutt." Joey glared. He kick the side of the camel and took off towards Hamanatrua. Both teams were racing to Hamanatrua. The camels were faster and the fastest was Tenshi. "GO TENSHI GO!" cheered Ryou. Tenshi grinned as she was neck to neck with Joey. Joey gave her a smile and Tenshi blushed. Her camel then ran faster. "WOAH!" Tenshi held on for dear life at her camel took off and reached Hamanatrua, winning the bet for her team.

Atemu watched from the cliff top and frowned. _I warned them that this place is dangerous but they won't listen. _Aurora was next to him. "Pharaoh?" Atemu looked up to his people. "I don't like this. I thought the attack on the boat would be enough to scare them off." Marik then came up to Atemu. "Maybe we could attack and kill some of the team members…"

"NO!" snapped Atemu. The thought of killing innocent lives sickened him. "We have people under cover. Let them send news of what the teams finds by Ra. If they get too close to finding the book or the creature…then we will attack." Atemu looked back on the city. _I just hope they don't get to close…_


	5. The Sarcophagus

**MG: Hi it's millennium girl;)**

**Atemu: and me Pharaoh**

**MG: So lately I've been working on some new stories before I post the full story up on fanfic**

**Atemu: MG don't get in a hurry...beside you've been busy editing and cleaning up this story.**

**MG: XP Okay Atemu I will shut my mouth.**

**Atemu: please send comments, and review.**

* * *

Pegasus and his three American team mates (Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood, and Zigfried) were talking about the gold that they will find in the ruins. "Pegasus… You don't thing zat team vill find anything do you?" asked Zigfried in his French accent. Pegasus laughed. "Of course not, they are lead by a girl. What dose a girl know?"

Over at Tenshi's team, Tenshi was sketching the statue of Anubis. "That is the statue of Anubis. He is said to be the god of Embalming and the god of the dead." Joey walked over and saw that Ryou was polishing some sort of ancient mirror. "Why is he polishing that?" Tenshi looked up from her sketchbook and smiled. "It's an ancient Egyptian trick… You will see very soon." Arkana was staring down in the hole in the sand that the team was getting ready to go in to. "T…there are no bugs in there are there?" Joey gave a devious smile. "Maybe…" Arkana frowned. "I hate bugs." Joey threw the rope in then remembered the package he had with him. "Oh Tenshi." Tenshi had just finished her sketch. "Yea?"

"I got something for you?"

"When did you…"

"It's from the American team, they had an extra…" Joey blushed. "Just open it." Tenshi unwrapped the cloth to find archeological tools. Tenshi smiled and blushed. "Thanks Joey!"

"No Problem."

They climbed the rope and got into the sealed chamber. Joey looked around. "Wow, this is a neat place." Tenshi was the second down and she looked around in awe. "This is a preparation chamber wow…and to think we are the first people down here for over three thousand years." Ryou came down. " Tenshi…your not saying this was the kitchen are you?" Tenshi frowned. "No baka! This is where they made the mummies." Joey and Ryou went pale when she said this. Tenshi sighed. "Don't worry there are no curses on this place. There's no such thing as curses anyway." Tenshi walked towards the mirror. She dusted it off and angled it to capture the light. The light bounced off and hit the other mirror. "Now there is light."

"That is a neat trick." Joey smiled.

They explored the underground city. Chambers and hallways were decorated in beautiful art work. Tenshi was amazed at the detail of each hieroglyph. "Hey look!" Tenshi ran up to a giant rock. "Uh Tenshi…it's a rock…" grunted Joey. "No look what is on it." She read the script. "The young Pharaoh, like his father before him, kept a watchful eye on the city of the dead. Yet fate was against him for his death came shortly after the Pharaoh's untimely death. His child was too young to take over and henceforth was taken in to the caring arms of his loyal body guard. I, a humble servant, saw the young prince off. His royal blood is pure but his family faded away into the sands of time. I am sad to say that the great AmonRa dynasty has come to an end, but hope is still there with the last of the Maji….." Joey felt lump in his throat as he forced himself not to cry. Ryou was weeping. Arkana rolled his eyes. "That is sad…. I wonder what happened to the prince?" Tenshi asked herself out loud. "Who cares! I want to find that gold…remember you promised me twenty-five precent." Joey growled. "Yea! We know…don't get your turban in a bunch."

They reached the chamber where the rest of Anubis was buried. Joey stopped. "shh!" He took out his pistol and slowly walked towards the dark area of the chamber. "AHHG!" It was the American team. They had their pistols out and pointed at Joey and his group. "What the hell…" just then Bandit Keith spoke. "Damn Wheeler. You scared the crap out of us."

"Likewise." Joey moaned. _These guys are really starting to bug me._ Tenshi frowned. "Okay put the guns down we can share the dig site right…" just then Zigfried spoke. "Push off voman, ve found this site." Tenshi glared. "We got here first." The pistols were pointed back at each other. "Well looks like we have the upper hand Wheeler." Rex smiled his weasel like smile. "I've been in worst situations." Ryou came from behind Joey with a puny gun. "Yea me too." Joey just gave Ryou a awkward glance. Tenshi noticed a crack in the floor. _Those seem fairly deep. _She slid some stones into the crack and listened intently. There were echoes from a hidden chamber beneath. She gently placed a hand on Joey's arm. "It's alright… there are other places to dig." Joey sighed and put his gun away.

They traveled down into the chamber below Anubis. "Alright boy's dig up the ceiling." Tenshi commanded. Ryou looked up and frowned. "Isn't that a bad idea? The room could cave in."

"No it won't…these wall are strong enough to hold Anubis up so don't be worried." Joey giggled at the two. While Joey and Ryou worked on digging up the ceiling, Arkana wondered off and was looking at all the wall paintings. Suddenly, something caught his attention. Blue beetles were sparkling on the wall. "Wow! Blue gold…these would fetch a very high price." He took out a knife and started to pull the beetles of the wall and stashing them into his satchel. He was giggling the whole time. He dropped one beetle unknowingly. That beetle started to crack and broke. Within it was a black beetle. It crawled to the warren and crawled into his foot. Arkana screamed, jumping around as the beetle was inside his skin and quickly made its way up his body. "AHHHG!" He tore his shirt off and saw the bulge in his skin as it made its way to his head. The beetle then dug into his head and into his brain.

"We should be able to come up from right under those Americans and snatch the book of AmonRa… No offense Joey." Tenshi said. "None taken." sighed Joey. "That's right and those damn Yanks won't know what happened…No offense Joey." Ryou said in agreement with Tenshi. Joey just rolled his eyes. "What ever." Suddenly they heard screaming. The trio ran towards the screams. They saw Arkana with his hands against his hands and screaming. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He ran head first into the stone wall. Joey ran up to the unconscious man and checked for a pulse. "He's dead." Tenshi and Ryou were shocked. "How…" **CRASH!** The loud noise came from inside the chamber they were just in. Ryou frowned. "Yikes if we stayed in there…Joey and I would be human pancakes!" Tenshi stared to grin. "You know what this is right?"

" A sarcophagus." Joey looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "Buried at the base of Anubis?" Tenshi started to get exited. "This was someone of great importance…Maybe even a pharaoh..." then she frowned. Joey noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Or…If Atemu's warning was correct…this man did something terrible." Ryou sighed. "This guy has a name right?" Tenshi brushed the sand off the sarcophagus. Joey looked at the ancient writing. "So Tenshi…What dose it say?"

"He who…shall not be named…" Tenshi, Joey, and Ryou stared at each other. All with the same haunting thought.

Pegasus and his team had diggers helping them in the chamber above. Weevil and Bandit Keith hit the stone base if the statue. Pegasus grabbed both guys. "Hold on… Aknankanon was no fool… Let the diggers open the base." The diggers were huddled together in fear. Bandit Keith smirked. "Alright." Pegasus signaled the diggers to open the base. "We should back up." The workers hit the base at the cracks. Pegasus yelled at the workers in Egyptian. After the third time he yelled at the workers. A spray of pressurized salt acid shot out and hit the workers. Their skin started to melt away and their screams filled the chambers.

Meanwhile, on the cliff, the maji camp was getting ready for nightfall. Atemu waited on the cliff edge for a message. In the distance, He saw his falcon, Ra, coming closer. Atemu whistled for the bird and it landed in his hand. Atemu took the message off the bird's leg. He read the message. He frowned and shoved the message in his pocket. _Damn it…both were found…_He tied a quick message to Ra's leg and let Ra fly towards the city. Atemu turned and headed towards the camp to give the news. Atemu winced. The wounds on his shoulder and side felt as if they were on fire. He stopped and took out a small bottle of alcohol. He took off his shirt and moved the bandages out of the way. Then he poured a small amount of the liquid on the wounds. "Tch!" He winced as the liquid stung his wounds. He then pulled his shirt on and continued in his way. _I can't let them know I'm injured…I am their leader and showing any weakness will make them question my authority. _Unaware to him, Kay was nearby and she saw his wounds. She knew Atemu wasn't going to let anyone get to close to him if he was wounded. _Atemu…why must you force yourself to hide your pain? _Kay asked herself. She knew he was raised by the maji since the age of five and that they would have trained him to maintain his dignified outlook, but she knew he was hurting on the inside. He couldn't see his twin brother Yugi. The only why he keeps in touch with him is by letters and even then she has seen him in his tent in the middle of the night silently weeping from not being able to have a normal life. She knew his only true friends were herself and Yugi and that this life will never let him have the joys and warmth of family. _Maybe I should talk to him. _Kay chased after Atemu. "ATEMU!" Marik heard Kay and snapped. "Kay! You know better than to call him by his informal name!". Atemu noticed that Marik was fussing at Kay. "Marik it is fine. Don't give her such a hard time with that."

"But…" Atemu glared. "Don't question my reasoning!" Marik jumped. Atemu wasn't usually in such a mood. "I…I will leave you two alone."

"Just get ready for tonight… we attack but we will not kill anyone who doesn't attack us first…this is a warning raid not a massacre."

"Yes sir." Marik ran towards the camp to tell the others. Atemu had a worried look on his face. Kay walked up to Atemu. "Atemu…sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Just…there was something on your mind wasn't there?"

"Yes…You shouldn't fight tonight…" Atemu glared. "And why not?"

"You're wounded…and by the way it looked…the wounds are getting infected…" Atemu growled. "That isn't your business… I'll be fine." Kay frowned in concern. "But…" Atemu stared intently away from Kay hoping she wouldn't do anything to change his mind. "Fine… I won't stop you…Just promise me you'll take it easy." Kay hoped that Atemu would promise her at least that much. "I can't make that kind of promise Kay." With that Atemu walked off and got ready for the night.

* * *

**MG: Wow! wonder whats in the sarcophagus?**

**Atemu: Your the author MG...you already know.**

**MG:XD I know.(glare at Atemu) And you shouldn't hide your emotions. **

**Atemu: We will see you again in the next chapter...-_-**


	6. Night time attack

**MG: Hi! You know who I am already**

**Atemu: We do? Millennium girl you really need to lay back on the coffee. **

**MG: No way! coffee is my elixir! **

**Atemu: (Rolls eyes) Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

That night was a quiet night. Ryou and Tenshi were waiting for Joey to come back from the American team. Ryou was searching the dead warren's bag. "Ryou! That is just wrong." Tenshi scowled. "What? It's not like he will need it now that he's dead." Joey came back with a long face. "The other team has had the same bad luck. Some of there diggers were…melted." Tenshi and Ryou gasped. "What?"

"How?"

"Pressurized salt acid..." Joey sighed. _With all of this going on this place might really have bad curse on it. _Ryou must have had the same thought because he said. "This place really is cursed…" Tenshi frowned. "Oh stop it you two... I've told you before that there are no such things as curses and hokum's." Just then, Ryou yelped. "AHG!" Tenshi and Joey jumped. "What? What is it?" Ryou smiled. "Whisky and this is the good stuff…ten years old!" Tenshi just rolled her eyes. "You are so immature sometimes Ryou." Joey glanced over towards the cliffs. He handed Tenshi his rifle. "Wait here." Joey ran off. "No way Mr. Wheeler! I'm not letting you have all the fun."

"Tenshi wait! The man said stay here! Tenshi!" Ryou chased after Tenshi. Suddenly, a group of men riding horses and dressed in black attacked the camp. Joey groaned. _Not these guys again! _The American team and the workers were fighting against the marauders. Shots were fired between the two sides. Joey fought off a few of them himself. Meanwhile, Tenshi was trying to not get shot. She saw one of the marauders riding towards her. "AHHG!" Tenshi tried to run from the man was she was knocked out of the path by a familiar marauder. She stared into the man's eyes, which were the only things on his face that wasn't covered. "A…Atemu?" there was anger in his eyes. "I told you to not come…yet you ignore my warnings! That was stupid of you!" Tenshi was angry at Atemu and slapped him across the face. "THE ONLY THING DANGROUS HERE IS YOU!" Atemu took a step back; his eyes showed that he took the words personal. Joey then came and attacked Atemu. "LEAVE HER ALONE DAMN IT!" Joey shouted. He threw punches at Atemu and his hit in the side that was wounded. "AHHHG!" Atemu yelped and tried not to let his pain show. He quickly covered his side and yelled in Egyptian. The marauders stopped, they were shocked that Atemu had commanded them to stop. Atemu stared into Joey's eyes. He panted a little and then spoke in a stern voice. "We will shed no more blood…But you must leave…Leave this god forsaken place or die." He mounted his horse. Atemu let his bangs cover his eyes. He murmured "You have one day…If not I will be forced to kill." then rode off, the others followed shortly behind him. Joey walked up to Tenshi. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No… he actually saved me from getting run over."

"Then why did you yell at him?"  
"Because he is the only one that is a real threat to us… not a stupid curse."

Atemu and his men returned to camp. Marik was in a grouchy mood. "Pharaoh? Why did we stop? I don't think we even got the point across to them." Atemu couldn't answer. "Pharaoh…" Atemu dismounted his horse. "Marik…don't question me…we did enough damage for them to leave." He clutched his side. The pain was unbearable. Odion noticed that Atemu didn't look well. "Pharaoh are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine just…" Atemu took a step forward then collapsed. "AHG!" He hunched over in pain. Odion and Marik quickly helped Atemu up. Odion noticed the blood on the palm of Atemu's hand. "You were wounded!? Let us get you to your tent. We'll send Kay to heal you." Atemu growled. "Just let me be…I'll be fine." Atemu got out of their grip and limped towards his tent. To his surprise, Kay was already in his tent. "You won't leave until I let you see my wounds would you." She smiled. "You read me to well Atemu." He sighed. "Fine just…" Atemu sat down on his cot, panting. Kay knelt down and pull Atemu's shirt off, revealing both wounds. The one on his shoulder seemed to be doing fine but the one on his side was bleeding badly. "Lay down. I will have to stitch that up… hence why you're in so much pain." Atemu rolled his eyes. "I'm use to pain." Kay frowned. She took the needle and heated it up to sterilize it. "I hate when you say that… I told you to be careful and what do you do? You come back in a dizzy fit because you've lost more blood while battling! That patch job they gave you was just so you could get help from us…not to put it off until it kills you." Kay scolded Atemu. Atemu just sighed. Then he asked a strange question. "Am I a threat…A Danger to innocent lives?" Kay frowned as she threaded the needle through Atemu's skin. "Ugg."

"Don't fuss…you put this onto yourself."

"Yea cause I wanted to hurt myself to see you more." Kay blushed. After a few minutes, Kay finished bandaging up Atemu. She was just about to leave when Atemu pulled her down onto his cot. "Atemu! What the?" He caressed Kay's face. Their noses touched. "Kay…you never answered my question." Kay smiled. "You are a caring person to those who don't cross your path. You protect innocent lives every day." Atemu sighed. "That's hard to truly define…" Kay messed Atemu's bangs. "Only to the eyes of the beholder."She said sleepily as she curled up closer to Atemu's warm body. Atemu gave her a small kiss on the lips then pulled the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arms protectively around Kay, who had already fallen asleep against Atemu's rising and falling chest. Slowly Atemu himself fell asleep.

Joey and Tenshi had stayed up talking and drinking the whisky Ryou had found. "Okay just ball up your hands and hit my hand like you mean it." Joey said. He was trying to teach Tenshi how to do a right hook. "And mean it." Tenshi swung her fist and fell into Joey's arms. She was in a giggling fit. Joey smiled. "Okay no more for you." Tenshi snatch the whisky bottle from Ryou , who was already asleep. "U…Unlike my brother…I know when to say no…" Joey nodded. "Uh hu…and unlike your brother…You I just don't get." Tenshi smiled. "You're wondering what is a place like me doing in a beautiful girl like this?" she giggled. "Uh switch that around."

"Yea something like that." Joey was trying not to laugh at Tenshi. "Well my father was an explore and he fell in love with Egypt…so much so that he married my mother who was Egyptian."

"Well I get your mother, your father…and Ryou but why are you here?" Tenshi frowned and clumsily got up on her feet. "Look here mister Wheeler…I…I may not be an Explore or…or an adventurer or a gun slinger….but I am proud of what I am!" Joey sighed. "and that is?" Tenshi thought for a little then smiled. "I…am a librarian!" She fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around Joey. "I'm going to kiss you mister Wheeler…" Joey blushed. "Just call me Joey." Tenshi giggled. "Joey…" she closed her eyes then fell asleep in Joey's arms. Joey sighed.

**MG: Well that was a semi good fight scene. **

**Atemu: -_- I got punched in the gut by Joey...You know he punches hard. **

**MG: I know but He is the hero in this story.**

**Atemu: XP You don't need to say who's the hero! the readers can see that just fine!**

**MG: Please leave comments and reviews ;)**


	7. The start of Dartz's curse

The next morning, Joey, Tenshi, and Ryou were back in the chamber where the sarcophagus laid unopened. Joey frowned at the stone coffin. "How the hell are we going to open this friggin thing?" Tenshi noticed an area on the sarcophagus that had the same shape as the small hexagon box when it is open. Then she remembered what Atemu asked for the night of the attack on the boat. _He asked for a key…A key…it couldn't be that simple could it?_ "Ryou do you still have that box the map was in?" Ryou pouted. "Yea but why?"

"I know what he was talking about!" Joey and Ryou stared at Tenshi with a confused look. "Who was talking about what?"

"Atemu… the night the boat was attacked, Atemu asked me where the map and a key were hidden. At the time I didn't know what key he was talking about but now I understand what he was looking for." Ryou gave Tenshi the box. She dusted off the sand on the area she noticed. Then she opened the box and placed it inside the slot. It was a perfect fit. Ryou was amazed. Joey on the other hand, had a worried look. "I found that box just outside the statue of Anubis…I never thought it would be a key to someone's coffin."

"Don't worry Joey…Now we can see what is inside." Tenshi smiled. Ryou and Joey went pale. "Like we don't already know." moaned Joey. Tenshi opened the first sarcophagus and pushed the lid off. Inside was a second coffin made of wood. It had the same key hole. Joey and Ryou pulled the coffin out of the sarcophagus and set it against the wall. Tenshi was jumping with joy. "I've dreamed about a find like this since I was a little girl!" Joey gave Tenshi an awkward look. "You've dreamed about dead guys." Tenshi stuck her tongue out at Joey. "Look there chisel marks at the base." Ryou pointed at the feet of the coffin. "He must have been condemned not only in this life but also in the afterlife."

"That bad hu?" Tenshi placed the box in the key hole and gave it a twist. Joey and Ryou pulled the lid off. Something leaned forward quickly. "AHG!" The trio yelped. It was the corpse inside the coffin. Joey had a confused look. "I may not be an Egyptologist, but something tells me that this mummy does not look right." Tenshi frowned. "Yea I've never seen a mummy like this before. He looks so…" Ryou and Joey chimed in on Tenshi's sentence. "Juciy?"

"I mean he must be over three thousand years old and he looks as if he's still decomposing." Tenshi gave Joey and Ryou a puzzled look.

The team in the chamber above took out an ancient create that was inside the base of Anubis. Pegasus read the inscription on the box. "Death will come on swift wings for those whom open this chest." Bandit Keith snorted. "Yea right." Rex was in the corner shaking in fear. "The curse….it's t…t…t…the curse!" Rex ran out of the chamber. Weevil just sighed. "Stupid superstitious bastard." They open the chest. Inside it was a black book made of onyx. "The book of the dead…it dose exist!" Zigfried picked up the book in awe. Bandit Keith and Weevil frowned. "Who care about a stupid book, where is the treasure?"

"You fool! Zis is treasure." snapped Zigfried. Pegasus sighed. "They don't appreciate good reading like we do." Weevil was mad. "I didn't come all this was for a book!" He kicked the create and a side compartment opened. There were beautifully decorated jars inside, each one was carved out of alabaster and was hand crafted with gold leaf and precious stone. "There's you treasure gentlemen!" sighed Zigfried. Bandit Keith smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Atemu was out on the cliff edge again. He stared at Hamanatrua. "Pharaoh?" Atemu turned around and saw Aurora walking up. Aurora was Kay's older sister and the wife of Bakura, who is the Maji leader of the southern part of Egypt. "Aurora, I…well."

"You received a letter from Yugi didn't you?"

"How did you…"

"You always go to the highest point and think about him." Atemu cheeks turned pink. "I just feel like I neglect him…I mean I am his brother after all and I should be able to at least see him once and a while." Aurora sighed. "Bakura is the same way when he gets letters from his village. But he knows this life is not forever…" Atemu was silent. "You're thinking about Kay too aren't you?" Aurora teased. Atemu's already pink cheeks turned a scarlet red. "Well I…" Atemu was caught in Aurora's word trap. "Yes…I know it is not right for someone like me to fall in love with my second in command…but I…I can't control that!" Aurora smiled. "I know she is in good hands with you Atemu. Besides you do have the choice of courting her when you come of age."

"Hold on now! I'm not trying to go fast with her! That was our promise to each other to keep a pace we both can agree to!"

"Just letting you know…You are getting real close to that age too hu…Your birthday is next month isn't it?" Atemu turned away to hide his expression. "A…Yes it is…I'll court her when we both are ready to take that step…I'm in no hurry." Aurora smiled. "Good…That's how I know you two are a good match. You both are very patient." Atemu felt a sudden chill in the air. Aurora noticed as well. "Pharaoh?" He started to take short rapid breaths. A vision started to form. He was in the tomb of the cursed creature, the sarcophagus was open and shadowy creatures came and attacked Atemu. they started to consume his very soul. Atemu snapped out of the vision and gave Aurora a worried look. "T…the chest…It's been opened!" Aurora placed a hand on Atemu's cheek. "You've had those nightmares haven't you?" Atemu nodded his head as he settled his breathing. "Yes…I fear the worst is yet to come."

That night, Joey and Ryou were sitting around the camp fire with Weevil, Rex, and Pegasus. Just then Bandit Keith came up with one of the jars in his hand. "Hey Wheeler, what do you think these babies will cost back home." Then Weevil snickered. "We heard you found yourself a nice gooey mummy." Joey growled. "Yea so?" Tenshi strolled up to the group and sat down next to Joey. "I was reading up on Egyptian curses and I found one that caught my attention. The Hundie curse."

"I thought you didn't believe in curses."

"I don't but this seemed interesting. A victim of the Hundie, if brought back to life would bring the ten plagues of Egypt and supposedly brought the end of the world."

"That bad hu?" Ryou asked. "Yea in all my accounts, the Egyptians never preformed it because they feared it so." Joey smiled. "He probably got to frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter." Tenshi frowned. "That was wrong Joey, the pharaoh at the time had a son."

Later that night, Tenshi snuck into Zigfried's tent and took the book of the dead. She went near the fire and took out the box in her bag. Joey was sleeping next to her when he said "That's called stealing…"

"According to Ryou it's called borrowing." She gave a twist of the key and opened the book. Joey looked at the book. "I thought the book of AmonRa was suppose to be made of gold?"

"It is…this isn't the book of AmonRa. This is the book of the dead." Joey turned pale. "The book of the Dead…I…I don't think you should be messing around with that."

"No harm came from reading a book." Tenshi turned the pages of the onyx book. And read out loud the scripture of the ancient spells.

Down in the chamber were the mummy laid, the ancient spell echoed through out the room. Dark shadows surrounded the mummy and a loud scream filled the chambers.

Zigfried woke up and saw that Tenshi was reading the book of the dead. "NO YOU MUSTN'T READ FROM THE BOOK!" Tenshi slammed the book shut and looked up to see a dark cloud coming their way. Joey woke up Ryou and grabbed Tenshi. "We have to take cover! Into Hamanatrua NOW!" they and the other team ran into the cover of the underground city as a sea of locust swarmed the camp site.

Atemu woke up in a fright and looked outside to see a swarm of locust surrounding the city. "No it…it has begun!" Atemu ran around to the other Maji telling then to get ready to go to the city of the dead. Kay woke up to the commotion. "Atemu what is going on?" Atemu looked into her eyes. Kay nodded her head. "I understand. I'll get my bow and arrows." Atemu grabbed his swords and got onto his horse. "LET'S GO!" he and the rest of the Maji rode off towards Hamanatrua.

* * *

**MG: Tenshi started something big now. **

**Atemu: Well when you have a book called the book of the Dead, It tends to have a bad side effect. **

**MG: You had one of those books didn't you Atemu?**

**Atemu: Only after I died...anyway, Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	8. Scarabs and the Undead

**Atemu: Hey it's Atemu...and I'm filling in for Millennium girl. She decided to hide off in the corner.**

**MG: (yelling from my corner) I'm not hiding! I'm just...contemplating!**

**Atemu: (Rolls eyes) MG You are not going to get mind crushed.**

**MG: Easy for you to say!**

**Atemu: sighs- Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Both Tenshi's team and the American team were running through the halls of Hamanatrua. While they were running, Pegasus tripped and fell. Everybody left. Pegasus quickly got up and tried to catch up to the others. Something growled behind him. Pegasus slowly turned around and screamed. Blood fell from the corners of his mouth and his eyes. In a flash the creature ran as shots rang from the entrance and distant shouts filled the room.

Tenshi, Joey, and Ryou split up from the rest of the group. They ran down a small hall when they stopped at a growing mound of sand. "What the?" Joey asked before black shinny beetles erupted from the mound. "SCARABS!"**(AN 1)** Tenshi yelped, they turned and ran away towards an open corridor. There was no floor on each side of the path so Joey and Ryou jumped onto some old columns at one side, and Tenshi jumped to the other side. The scarabe continued on their path until they were gone. Tenshi was against the wall when a trap door opened and she fell backwards. Joey and Ryou got back on the path and saw that Tenshi was missing. "TENSHI!" shouted Joey.

Tenshi found herself in a room she wasn't familiar with. She was terrified. _Oh….where in God's name am I? _Tenshi looked around the dark room. It felt like hours before she saw a familiar person. "Mr. Pegasus?" She squinted her eyes to get a better look and saw that it was indeed Pegasus. He seemed like he was studying the wall. "Oh Mr. Pegasus…I'm so glad to see another familiar face…..You see I fell through this trap door and ended up in this chamber…" Tenshi stopped talking when she noticed the blood on the floor under Pegasus feet. "Are you hurt Mr. Pegasus?" He slowly turned around. Tenshi screamed. Where his eyes should be were just empty eye sockets and where his tongue should be was just a gory, bloody hole. He reach out his hands. "E ook my eysh. E ook my eysh!" Blood splattered to the ground as Pegasus repeated this phrase over and over deliriously. Tenshi backed up; she was in complete shock and fear. _Could the Maji have done this!? _Tenshi hated the though of anyone crippling someone this badly. She bumped into a person behind her. She turned to say sorry when she was face to face with the corpse she uncovered that day. Only it wasn't just dead, it was walking around. It had one of Pegasus's eyes in one eye socket. The other eye was a green color. Tenshi was too scared to scream. She was backed into a corner the mummy was close to her. It started to talk to her in ancient Egyptian. "I…Iona?"**(AN 2)** It had a puzzled look on it's face. Suddenly, a loud battle cry was shouted. In ran in a Maji warrior. He had a saber in each hand. He spoke loud ,also in ancient Egyptian. "LEAVE TENSHI ALONE DARTZ! I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE UNDER WORLD FROM WENCE YOU CAME!" This voice was an all too familiar voice. "ATEMU!" cried Tenshi as she ran around the creature and knock Atemu off his feet as she buried her face in the shocked maji's chest. "Tenshi…You …." Just then gunshots echoed in the room as Joey ran in with a pistol in hand. He had hit the creature. Ryou was close behind him. Joey quickly helped Tenshi and Atemu up to their feet and they ran out of the room. They were unaware that the creature still lived. After a few minutes they reached the outside when the sound of guns preparing to fire sounded. The Maji and the rest of the American team were there. Atemu quickly got in front of Tenshi, Joey, and Ryou, both his hands up and Atemu spoke in the modern form of the Egyptian language. "That is enough! Don't fire!" Atemu then quickly face Joey, Tenshi, and Ryou, his eyes burned with fury. "I WARNED YOU!" He faced the American team as well. "I'VE TOLD ALL OF YOU TO LEAVE YET YOU STILL REFUSED! NOW YOU HAVE UNLESHED THE EARTH'S DEMISE!" Zigfried frowned. "It vas all her fault! If she hadn't read my book…" Atemu stormed as he walked up to Zigfried. "You all are to blame for this...I don't want anyone to point fingers at anyone because you are just as responsible." Zigfried glanced down in fear of the young man's presence. Atemu continued. "Furthermore, that book did not belong to you in the first place so don't even start trying to claim stolen relics here." Two maji's walked out of the entrance carrying out Pegasus. Bandit Keith growled as Weevil ran up to Pegasus in shock. He grabbed Atemu by the collar. "YOU BASTARDS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Atemu stood still. He stared into Bandit Keith's eyes. "We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work." Bandit Keith let go.

The teams and the Maji quickly cleaned up the camp and was prepared to head off. Joey kept looking back at Atemu. _I need to tell him that I shot the dead guy in the chest…that means that he is as good as dead…right? _Joey took a deep breath and walked up to the Maji leader. "Uh hum… Atemu?" Atemu turned and gave an exhausted sigh. "What?"

"I shot that thing in the chest…it dead…I killed it so the world is safe from harm."

"I wish it could be that simple Joey but the creature is immortal…no mortal weapon can kill him."

"But he is just a walking human corpse…so he is just as mortal…."

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" Atemu snapped out of frustration. Joey frowned. "You're right I don't so please fill in the blanks."

"Joey you are right when you say he was a human…once, but now he is not human. The hundie curse made the man a monster, a walking plague. That's why we must stop him."

"but…" Atemu placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Joey…this creature is no longer part of this world. It will never eat, it will never sleep…it will never stop."

Rex was still wandering Hamanatrua. He stumbled into the room where the base of Anubis was. _Hello is anyone there?_ He looked around. Just then he bumped into a person. He turned and yelped as a mummy growled at the puny man. Rex trembled in fear. "L…l…look I'm too scrawny to eat! Maybe on of the w…w…worker will taste b…b…b…better?" the creature was not amused. He reached out his hand. Rex fell to his knees and begged. "OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! LOOK I'LL BE YOU SLAVE IF I HAVE TO JUST DON'T EAT ME!" The Mummy stopped and contemplated. "You are willing to serve me? Hmmm." Rex knew the creature was now interested in this idea. "Yea yea! I'll do what ever you wish…My prince!" the mummy smiled at the thought. "You will have some use to me after all…and your reward…." Rex looked up eagerly as the mummy showed him ancient gold, and gems. "Your reward shall be very great."

"What is it you command my prince!"

"Tell me,Where is the girl, the book, and the canopic jars?"

* * *

**Authors notes: 1:Scarabs are flesh eaters in the story. **

**2: I actually had to look up Dartz's wife on the internet, Her name in the yugioh series was Iona and I thought that it would be ironic that Iona was the character choice for Ankhaksolamun (I have no clue how to spell Imhotep's lover's name so bear with me here.)She was only mentioned in a few episodes but I was glad to find out her name.**

**Atemu: Well I seemed to be really ticked off for some reason. **

**MG: You have a good reason why Atemu, so please review and stay tune for the next chapter. ;)**


	9. The trip back to Cairo

**MG: Hi I just wanted to say hi,**

**Atemu: MG, do you even know why I'm so angry?**

**MG: You can thank my brain for the reason why.**

**Atemu: -_- Oh joy,**

**MG: Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The Maji and the teams were heading towards Cairo. Atemu hadn't spoken to anyone since the night before. Tenshi sighed. _He could be a little nicer now…I know we did something bad but we'll right our wrongs…He just doesn't have to be so grouchy._ Tenshi saw the Maji next to her had a worried look in his eyes. "Poor Atemu…Shadi isn't going to go easy on him for this." Tenshi realized that the Maji warrior was actually a girl. "I didn't know girls could be Maji's too." The girl looked up at Tenshi. "Of course, We girls can be really scary on the battle field." She giggled as Tenshi made a face. "I agree." The female Maji stretched her arm out. "Kaynatani Lasen." Tenshi smiled and took her hand. "Tenshi Arisu, nice to meet you Kayna…an?" the girl giggled. "Just call me Kay."

"Kay." Kay looked back at Atemu. Tenshi tapped her on the shoulder. "Kay, you said Shadi… dose this Shadi by any chance run the Museum of Antiquities?"

"Yes, you know Shadi too?"

"He's my boss…sadly." Kay giggled. "Shadi is the grandmaster of the Northern Maji division. He is like Atemu's boss, only not as friendly as he would be to you." Tenshi frowned. "He is a mean man with nothing better to do than to fuss about every little thing."

"Yea, well imagine how mad he is going to get when Atemu has to tell him that he failed his ancestors mission and the creature is at this very moment destroying the world." Tenshi was shocked. "Wait, Atemu's mission was to stop this from happening?" Kay sighed. "Well yea…the first pharaoh to guard over Hamanatrua was his ancestor. He was actually named after him. Oh Shadi is going to feed him to the crocodiles for this." Kay looked down. "Is that why he seems so…so…"

"Hot?" Tenshi pouted. "NO! stern and a little stuck up…"

"Oh…." Kay blushed at her sudden outburst. "Sorry I…"

"You like him don't you?" Kay smiled. "What can you say…I have a weakness for the strong and silent types." Tenshi smiled as she looked at Joey. "You like that blond guy don't you?" Tenshi blushed. "Hu what! No he's…rude….messy and….kinda cute…"

"Mm hmm…Oh that question you asked…why Atemu is so stern?"

"Yea, every time I've met him he always seems so angry or just closed off." Kay glanced down in thought. "I…" Tenshi thought that Kay might not be able to tell her. "I mean you don't have to tell me! If you can't." Kay sighed. "Well since it's not likely that Atemu will be willing to talk any time soon I will tell you…just promise me you won't try to ask him about his personal life…at least until he is more comfortable with you and the other two." Kay pointed at Joey and Ryou. "I promise."

"Okay, well Atemu wasn't always like this. When I first met him he had the warmest smile anyone could give and of course he and I were pair together to be Maji leaders. I am his second in command. Anyway, At that time he was able to see Yugi almost every day…" Tenshi interrupted Kay. "Who's Yugi?"

"His twin brother, He and Atemu were almost always together. Yugi was more of a free happy spirit, and Atemu was more cautious. But when Yugi and Atemu's Grandmother passed away…Yugi was sent to England to live with his Grandfather."

"When did that happened?"

"Seven years ago, It was around the time Atemu took charge of the Maji here. He is the youngest Maji warrior and second youngest Pharaoh to take charge of anything." Tenshi was amazed. "How old is he anyway?"

"He turns twenty one next month." Tenshi stared at Kay in disbelief. "No way! I would have sworn he was fifteen."

"Shadi was the one who trained him so it was really brutal on him. I thing Atemu is afraid to show his emotions because Shadi drilled it into his head that to show emotion is to show weakness." Tenshi frowned. "That's terrible. So Atemu had it really hard when Yugi left and his gran…where was his parents?"

"Dead." Tenshi felt bad for Atemu. She wanted to tell him that she knows what it was like to not have any parents but she didn't want to make him angry for saying something like that. She honestly couldn't begin to imagine the stress it was on a thirteen year old Atemu. "Are you his close friend?" Kay smiled. "I'm more than his friend… we're a couple…yet he and I have kept it secret from the others. I don't want them to think Atemu was playing favorites."

"You didn't want to tell?" Kay sighed and then smiled. "Atemu didn't want to keep it secret but he knew why I thought otherwise. He's always had a very compassionate heart, that's way he didn't kill you guys on the boat…or in the camp the first night." Tenshi smiled. "So he's just wants to be nice?"

"No he just wants a normal life like Yugi or you but…He can't…not when he is in charge of the Maji." Tenshi stopped asking questions. _He wants to be normal like me? _Kay knew what Tenshi was thinking. "I think if you, your brother, and the blond, tried to help him in defeating this creature…It might just bring that warm smile back to him." Tenshi gasped. "But he'll try to push us away! Wouldn't he?"

"Not if you are determined enough. Besides his bark is worst than his bite." Tenshi looked up as she saw Cairo in the distance. _If I push hard enough…I'll be able to help not only the world but to reawaken the Atemu Kay knew and possibly make a new and powerful friend. _Tenshi smiled to herself. _Challenge accepted! Ready or not Atemu I am going to right my wrongs!_

* * *

**MG: Yep, Now we know why Atemu is upset. ;)**

**Atemu: O.0! Damn it, Shadi is going to kill me!(Goes off and hides in a big jar)**

**MG: -_- Well now I have to drag him out of the jar, please review and stay tune for the next chapter. **


	10. Bad news in Cairo

**MG: Hello again! its Millennium girl. **

**Atemu: And Atemu. Hey MG, why does Shadi have to be my boss?**

**MG: I just thought he was a good boss character. **

**Atemu:-_- enjoy the chapter (and pray I don't die at the end of this chapter XP)**

* * *

Atemu left Tenshi, Joey, and Ryou at the fort near Cairo. "I…need to change out of my traveling clothes. Then I will talk to a…my boss." Atemu said. He wasn't too thrilled about talking to Shadi, especially after what had just happened. Joey noticed that Atemu look a bit thinner than usual. "You are going to eat sometime soon…aren't you?"

"Don't ask me about my eating habits…I will eat just not at this moment." Atemu walked of and found his way to his apartment. It was a small and cozy apartment; it was decorated with leather bound books on hand carved bookshelves and beautiful furniture. He had delicate silk pillows and the walls were decorated with wonderful sketches of far away landscapes. The scent in the room was warm like cinnamon. Atemu lit some incense and the smell of spices filled the room. He walked to his bedroom which was decorated in the same manner and took out his normal clothing, which comprised of a black tunic with silver embroidery around the cuffs of the sleeves and around the collar, a black pair of pants that was similar in design to his desert clothing, and a dark blue sash to tie around his waist. Once he changed, Atemu took out a golden neck ban and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror. _Even in my normal clothing… I look like a prince…Well better get this over with._ Atemu walked outside and made his way towards the Museum.

Shadi was pacing to and fro as he was mumbling furiously under his breath. The door opened and Atemu walked in. "Shadi…I have brought bad news….I…"

"FOR SHAME ATEMU AMOUNRA! FOR SHAME IN DEED!" Atemu was stunned. _How did he…? _Shadi continued his rant. "I HAD WORD FROM THE SOUTHERN MAJI TRIBE THAT FROGS WERE CROWDING THE CITY STREETS AND THAT ALL THE FISH IN THAT PART OF THE NILE WERE FOUND DEAD AND DYING!" Atemu cringed as Shadi yelled. "DARTZ IS BACK FROM THE DEAD! HOW DID THAT CAME TO BE I WANDER?!" Atemu swallowed his pride and spoke in a calm but strained voice. "I failed…the Archeologists found the book and the corpse and they…read the book and…" Atemu lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "…awaken the monster." Shadi threw his hands in the air. "OH YOU…I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO STOP THIS CATASTRAPHY FROM HAPPENING AND YOU FAILED! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELF!" Atemu looked down. He didn't dare face Shadi. His fear was evident. "Shadi, I tried to warn them we attacked them twice and that did not drive them away…" Shadi knew Atemu was scared now. "There has been talk about your…leadership." Atemu looked up in horror. "T…talk?"

"Some of the other Maji leaders question you…they believe that you are too young to command the northern tribe…now I'm beginning to feel that they are correct…" Atemu growled. "I'VE LED MY PEOPLE IN A WAY THEY DON'T! I FOLLOW MY HEART AND FOLLOW WHAT I BELIEVE IS MORALLY RIGHT!" Shadi stared at Atemu's sudden outburst. Atemu knew what he did was very disrespectful and let his gaze fall to the ground. Shadi frowned. "I know you are trying to be like you birth father and I respect you for that…" Atemu looked up, **SMACK! **Shadi slapped Atemu across the face, leaving a deep red mark on his tan face. Shadi crossed his arms. "BUT IF YOU EVER SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL KNOCK YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!" Atemu sighed.

Joey and Tenshi were in the room that they were assigned. Joey was running to and fro gathering things and tossing them into a suitcase. Tenshi was furious. "JOEY WHEELER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm packing up and headed to the states! I'm not getting killed by some walking dead guy." Tenshi gave a pout. "But we have a responsibility to defeat this guy and to help find something that can kill him."

"WE? WE DIDN'T READ THAT BOOK, DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO READ IT?"

"Well that was before I believe in the fact the mummies can be brought back from the dead! I also know that we ignored Atemu's warning…he gave us two chances to leave but we were too greedy to listen!" Joey sighed. Tenshi started to grab things out of the suitcase and hang them back up. "So we are going to right our wrong."

"There goes that 'we' again…" Joey had his hands on the edge of the suitcase. Tenshi took the lid of the case and slammed it down unaware of Joey's hands. "GOD DAMN IT!" Joey shook his hands out. "I will help the Maji fight this thing with or without you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Joey walked out of the room leaving Tenshi alone with a hurt look.

Atemu was back in his apartment. He had already sent Kay out to the rest of the Maji. _What will I do?_ Shadi had told him that he must find the book of AmonRa. In it was the spells the pharaohs used to heal the country and it might have a spell that can stop Dartz. The only problem was that the last pharaoh who used it was his ancestor and the location of the book was taken to the grave with him. Atemu sat down at the edge of the bed. A worried look formed on his face. _How can I find a book that is only of legends!? I…_Atemu eyes tear up out of frustration. _I can't! I'm a Maji, Not a archeologist or a scholar in archeology! I'm not worthy of finding that book!_ Atemu threw a book at the wall in anger. He got up and his hands shook. Tears spilled from his angry eyes. "Shadi had set me up for failure! The grandmasters of the Maji see me as an unfit leader! Why in Ra's name couldn't I be like my father or my mother!?" Atemu sat back down on his bed. Hot tears fell from his chin. "Maybe I'm not a leader at all…just a worthless soul…" Atemu thought back to when he lived with his stepfather.

** Yugi and Atemu were seven years old when their mother passed just months after their father. "Yugi follow me!" Atemu grabbed little Yugi's hand and ran towards the stairs. "Atemu don't let Mr. Jones get me!" cried Yugi, "I won't just go up into the attic and stay quiet." Yugi frowned and cling to Atemu's arm. "The attic is scary!" **

** "That's why he won't get you…it's too scary for him too but you must promise me to stay quiet and hide." Yugi nodded and climbed up into the attic. **

** "THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Atemu turned around when his arm was grabbed by his stepfather and he was yanked up in the air to face Mr. Jones face to face. "YUGI YOU WILL LEARN TO NOT TALK OUT OF TUNE AGAIN!" Atemu struggled as his feet dangled in the air. "L…LET GO! YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Mr. Jones threw Atemu down to the ground and kicked Atemu hard in the gut. "AHG!" Atemu curled up as the pain in his ribs flared. Mr. Jones was ready to hit Atemu again when Yugi hit him with a bat. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Mr. Jones snarled. "You are going to die along with your worthless brother. You two remind me too much of you deadbeat father!" just then Shadi grabbed Mr. Jones arm and twisted it back. "Leave the two princes alone…if you value you life." **

Atemu pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. Hot tears fell from his face as the painful memories filled his mind. _I'm still a weak soul! _Atemu cried silently for a few moments, He didn't hear the front door open and closed."Hello anyone here?" Atemu gaze shot up to the door. There stood Tenshi at his bedroom door way. She held a worried look. "Are you alright?" Atemu jumped up on his feet and walked over to the window. He quickly wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Yea…fine…" Tenshi wasn't convinced. "You were crying…did it go that badly with Shadi?" Atemu frowned. "I can't lie…It went horribly…I actually yelled at him and now I'm tasked with an impossible task…I swear he trying to prove that I maybe am too young to be in charge!" Tenshi sighed. "What was the task?"

"I have to find the book of AmonRa…but that book…that book is only a legend, No one has seen that book in over three thousand years and for Shadi to tell me to find it… It will cost me my honor and my people's respect for me…they'll see me as a treacherous coward, a hypocrite." Atemu buried his face in his hands to cover his distressed look. Tenshi knew that Atemu was under more stress than he can handle and it was eating away his confidence. She gently placed a hand on the young king's shoulder. "Look it was my fault this happened, and I want to make it right." Atemu tensed up. He growled. "How…How can you possibly help me?" He looked into Tenshi's eyes with a stern look. Tenshi hesitated. She looked away from the piercing glare and pouted. "That's what I thought." Atemu headed towards the living room. Tenshi tighten her fists and yelled. "YOU CAN'T GIVE UP LIKE THAT YOU DAMN STUBBORN FOOL!" Atemu turned around in shock that Tenshi had yelled at him. "…" Tenshi continued. "YOU ARE A KING OF THE MAJI AND IF THE KING GIVES UP THEN IT'S ALL OVER! I KNOW YOU CAN FIND THE BOOK OF AMONRA…BECAUSE ACORRDING TO YOU, YOU ARE AN AMONRA BY BLOOD! YOU ARE THE DIRECT DESENDENT OF PHARAOH AKNANKANON AND THAT MEANS YOU ARE THE DIRECT DESENDENT OF HIS SON THE NAMELESS PHARAOH! A NAME THAT ONLY THE MAJI KNOWS BECAUSE YOU ARE NAMED AFTER HIM! SO YOU BETTER NOT GIVE UP ON ME TOO BECAUSE I AM GOING TO FIGHT THIS DARTZ WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" Tenshi sat down and huffed as Atemu walked up to her. His glare had softened. "I am sorry…" Tenshi frowned. "I guess I will be fighting on my own." Atemu placed a hand on Tenshi's shoulder. "No, I'm sorry for giving up. I almost lost myself there." Tenshi looked up and was greeted with the sight of a smile, a warm and sincere smile. Tenshi giggled. "I made you smile!" Atemu laughed a warm laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! Yea…I guess you did." Atemu turned away as a small blush tinted his cheeks. "You're so much like Yugi…I know that sounds silly but…for some odd reason I see you like a little sister to me." Tenshi blushed. "Really? Wow! Now Joey doesn't have to worry about competition."

"Hu? Joey thought that I was hitting on you?"

"Well were you?" Atemu shook his head. "NO! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!" Tenshi giggled. "Good, now about that book, I think if we talked to Shadi later today, maybe we can convince him to let us work together, including Joey and Ryou." Atemu pondered for a while. "That is a good idea, there is just one problem, how are you going to bring Joey and Ryou to the museum, from what you said, they gave up as well."

"You just head to the museum and leave Joey and Ryou to me." Atemu sighed. "You just don't give up do you?"

"Not at all."

* * *

**MG: There now Atemu, that wasn't to bad. **

**Atemu: SHADI SLAPED ME ACROSS THE FACE!? WHY THAT BASTARD!**

**MG: Now Atemu...cool your anger...**

**Atemu: I'M OUT OF HERE! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (storm out of the room) **

**MG:...Well uh...please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	11. Water turns to Blood

**MG: Hi its Millennium girl, sorry I haven't updated in a while I was out of town and had no access to my computer so please enjoy the chapter. ;)**

* * *

Joey and Ryou were in town and had entered into a bar were Weevil and Bandit Keith were sulking in a corner booth. Joey walked in when he bummed into an older gentleman in his early sixties. The old man had a dusty old bomber jacket and khaki pants. Joey recognized him. "Hobson?" the old man looked up and saw Joey. He had a smile. "Ah Joseph! How good to see you again, tell me have you been to the new restaurant up town? It has the best hummus in town." Joey smiled at the senile old man. "No but I will have to check it out." The old man sighed. "Too bad…I wish I could have been like those young pilots back in my days during the war." Joey moaned. _Here he goes again!_ "See life is so boring and stale for me, I have nothing to do here or anywhere in fact. I just wish I was one of those pilots who went down in a blazing glory of battle than to be here now just wasting time." Hobson had walked away rambling on about his days as a fighter pilot and how he wishes to be like those who were shot down. _Crazy old fool. _Joey had caught up to Ryou. Ryou was chatting to Weevil and Bandit Keith. "So you chaps are going home tomorrow?" Weevil snorted. "Hell yea! I am not sticking around for a three thousand year old corpse to kill me." Bandit Keith nodded in agreement. "Yep, I don't want that thing you dug up to kill me…It ripped out Pegasus's eyes and tongue! Who know what it is capable of?!" Joey groaned. _Even they are going home…maybe I should try to convince Tenshi to come with me. _The bartender had offer Joey a shot glass and some whisky which Joey refuse. "Just some water please."

Pegasus was in a lounge chair in his room. He was talking to a strange man and his scrawny companion. "I…It ish a plesher to meet you" Pegasus accidentally knock over his tea. The scrawny man patted Pegasus hand. "oh oops." He knelt down and started to talked to Pegasus. "Prince Dartz wishes to thank you for your humble hospitality…" the scrawny man made a horrible smirk. Pegasus smiled. "I…I am only happy to help." The scrawny man continued. "The prince also thanks you for your eyes….and for your tongue." Pegasus started to panic. "N…o" The stranger leaned in closer. "But I'm afraid there is more he needs than that to compensate for the curse."

" NOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone took a sip out of their glass then spat out their drinks. Joey cringed at the taste. "Yuck! That tasted like blood…" Ryou whined. Joey gasped. "He's here!" Joey ran out of the bar.

Tenshi had her attention in a book she borrowed from Atemu as she walked back to her room. "Oh Tenshi!" She looked up and saw Joey and Ryou running towards her. She sighed and gave a frown. "So you're still here aren't you." Joey smirked. "ha, ha, We have a problem!" Just then hot embers rained from the sky and an unearthly growl shook the ground. Tenshi panicked. "We have to get inside now!" they ran into Pegasus's room. Tenshi screamed. There in the lounge chair was the mummified body of Pegasus and standing next to him was the creature. The mummified muscles looked stronger and his face had more flesh on it. Joey face turned white. "Oh f*&K!" he took out his revolver and started to shoot at the creature. It had no effect, for the creature knocked Joey into the wall. He turned towards Tenshi and leaned in. In ancient Egyptian he spoke. "You freed me from the underworld, for that I thank you." He leaned in closer. "Iona…" Tenshi quickly covered her mouth with her hands. _He's trying to kiss me! _The piano started to play as everyone looked up and saw a white cat on the keys. The creature panicked and a whirlwind of sand blew into the room, the unearthly roar rang through the room. In less than a minute, the sand blew out of the room and everyone was in a state of shock. Ryou stuttered. "W…we need help…"

Joey, Tenshi, and Ryou picked up Weevil and Bandit Keith as they made their way to the museum. There Atemu was talking to Shadi again as the group walked in. Weevil and Bandit Keith pointed their pistols as Atemu. Atemu walked up to the two and grabbed one of the guns and aimed it at his own heart. "You are really thick headed to think that shooting me will solve everything. If you want to shoot me and face Dartz's cures on your own then go ahead and shoot me in the heart." His glare was menacing. Bandit Keith frowned and lowered his gun down. Weevil followed his example. "I'm willing to go on a little faith. Just this once." Atemu turned and face Joey, Ryou, and Tenshi. He gave a warm smile. "I'm glade you were able to bring Joey and Ryou. We can use all the help we can get." Joey glared at Atemu. _Damn it…he has a prince like smile…no wonder Tenshi seems to like him…and he knows it! _Atemu noticed Joey's glare and backed up. "It was the mission of the Maji to prevent any and every person from awakening Dartz…of course you knew this by now." Atemu quickly explained to the group. Shadi started to speak. "And we were successful of this very cause for over three thousand years, until your group came." Ryou butted in. "And does that justify the killing of innocent lives?" both Shadi and Atemu said simultaneously, "Yes." Joey cleared his throat. "Question, why does he hate cats?" Shadi continued. "Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated." Atemu then spoke darkly. "then he will fear nothing…" Weevil snapped. "And you know how he regenerates himself don't you?!" Atemu tried to calm him down, but it was no use. Weevil flailed his arms around. "BY SUCKING US DRY THAT'S WHAT!" Bandit Keith frowned. "All because we opened the chest." Tenshi walked up to Atemu. "Atemu…when he was in Pegasus's room…h…he called me Iona and tried to kiss me." Atemu frowned with worry when Tenshi told him this. He whispered to Shadi, then both of them looked up at Tenshi. "Shadi? Atemu?"

"Dartz was cursed because of his love for Iona." Shadi murmured. Atemu spoke in a harsh tone. "Let me keep an eye on her. If Dartz has truly picked her as sacrifice to bring Iona back…I can…"

"NO! You need to stay to do some research that book you need to find!" Tenshi eyes grew big with fear. "A S…sacrifice?" Joey and Atemu both rushed up to Tenshi's side. Joey placed a hand on Tenshi's shoulder. "Don't worry Tenshi. I will make sure you are save." Atemu nodded his head. "You are in good hands. Joey and Ryou will protect you." Atemu bowed his head slightly. "May Ra watch over you five, Until tonight. Farewell." Joey gave a small smile. _He agreed with me?_

* * *

**MG: Hi again, I just wanted to point out that I might try to write a crossover for the second mummy movie, I am keeping the characters that I cast the same but I am having a hard time thinking up of some henchmen for the story that is in the Yugioh series. I am also considering putting Mai in it one way or another so please leave a comment on any YGO characters or how I could put Mai in the next Mummy/Yugioh crossover story. Thank you and please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	12. Three down and one to go

**MG: Hi it's Millennium girl **

**Atemu: and me Yami/Pharaoh/sexy beast ;)**

**MG:-_-' Atemu that sounded a bit conceded for you.**

**Atemu: I'm just doing that to make Kaiba jealous. **

**MG: Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Back in Tenshi's room, the group was pacing around the living room. Joey and Ryou thought about Zigfried. "Hey Joey, we should get him here too."

"I was thinking the same thing." Tenshi overheard them talking. "I'm coming too!" Joey shook his head. "No you are not! I don't want that talking corpse to come after and you are safer here than in the streets." Joey picked up Tenshi and threw her onto the bed. "JOEY WHEELER YOU ARE NOT GOING TO…" Joey slammed the door and locked it. He yanked Bandit Keith down to his eye level. "This door remains locked until I return. No one goes in and she doesn't go out all right." Bandit Keith nodded. "Come on Ryou… lets go."

"Maybe I should stay here too you know…" Joey gave Ryou a glare. "Okay never mind I'm coming!" the two walked out the room and headed towards the city to look for Zigfried.

Atemu was pacing to and fro in the museums library. A book was in his hand and He flipped through the pages looking for any indications of the book of AmonRa. "Hmmm…" Atemu's eyes scanned the page with the precision of a hawk. Atemu sighed as he closed the book. "No…not this one either." He sat down and leaned back in his chair. A sudden pair of hands rubbed his head. "AHG!" Atemu jumped up and his head hit the other person in the chin. It turned out to be Kay. She covered her mouth. "OUCH!" Atemu moved Kay's hand out of the way to examine the damage he did. "I'm sorry Kay…I thought you were someone else." Kay pouted. "No I'm just the girlfriend you head butted." Atemu saw a small cut on her lower lip. "If I kiss that…will the pain go away?" Kay blushed. Atemu didn't give her the time to answer as he caressed her chin and gave a light passionate kiss on her lower lip. "Atemu!" Kay panicked as she realized that they were in public. "Not where everyone can see!" Atemu smiled. Kay stepped back. "Whoa! Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?" she joked. "You never smile." Atemu sighed. "I've been too harsh. Now go keep an eye on the others, Tell them that I am working on an important job." Kay bowed her head. "As you wish… my king."

Zigfried was running from the dark figure that hunted him down like some animal. _Don't let me die like this! _He ran threw the dark pathways of the city as his pursuer followed closely behind.

Joey and Ryou found Zigfried's room but no Zigfried. Instead they found Rex rummaging through the office, leaving a huge mess. Joey crossed his arms. "SOOOO…let me guess…spring cleaning?" Rex looked up in fear as Joey and Ryou trapped him inside. "Oh J…Joey my friend ha ha what are you doing…" Joey punched him across the face. "Cut the crap Rex! I know you came here with that walking corpus so what are you looking for?"

"I won't tell you! You'll just hit me again!" Joey punched him across the face again. "Don't tell me and you'll get hit so you better spill it now!"

"Okay! He just wants the book! You know…something about his dead girlfriend…" Ryou looked at Joey. "Iona?" Rex nodded his head. "Yea Yea her but that's all he needs the book for that's all." Then he turned to Ryou. "also your sister…" Joey glared at Rex. "You little…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHG!" The three looked up in shock. Rex ran and jumped out of the window. He landed safely on his feet and darted of into the city. Joey and Ryou looked out on to the street to see a group of people circle a hooded man, at his feet a mummified corpse of Zigfried lied, his mouth forever wailing in pain. The hooded man looked up to where Joey and Ryou stood as they watched in horror. He opened his mouth and flies started to swarm around the streets. "Ahg!" Joey and Ryou quickly shut the window. "We need to get back to the hotel!" Ryou panicked.

Weevil paced the living room, "You what a soda?" Bandit Keith sighed. "Get me a coke." Weevil rolled his eyes as he walked to the down stairs lobby. Bandit Keith looked around the room then looked at the jar he took from the tomb. "What the hell are you staring at?" Suddenly sand swarmed into the room and Bandit Keith screamed in horror. Gasping and choking the sand sucked the very life force from him. With a light thump the mummified remains of his body fell to the floor and standing above him was a man with light blue hair and ancient Egyptian clothing. His face was partially mummified.

Tenshi was fast asleep. She was unaware of the sand that was in front of the door. There standing over her like a dark shadow was Dartz. He sat next to her and was face to face to her. "Iona…you will come back soon." He whispered. Tenshi woke up and panicked as she was face to face with the strange creature. "AHHHHHG!" she shoved Dartz back and fell off her bed as the door flew open. "HEY GET YOUR UGLY FACE OF HER!" Joey shouted. Dartz glared angrily at him. He spoke in Egyptian. "What will you do to stop me you filthy foreigner." Joey smirked. "Look at what I got ya!" Joey tossed a white cat at Dartz. The cat scratched and clawed at Dartz as he tries to get the cat off of him. He turned into sand and blew out of the window cursing as he left. Joey sighed. Tenshi looked up and gave an exhausted look. "Are you okay?" Ryou sighed. "I think so." Joey and Tenshi gave him an odd look. "What you asked."

Atemu briskly walked down the Museum halls as he was cursing under his breath. "Why is there no information about that f$#king book…" He suddenly stopped at he glanced at a stone tablet on the wall. It had some sort of hieratic writing on it but he could not read it. _This looks like hereatic but it's different…maybe… _Atemu reached out and touched the stone tablet and tried to find any familiar letters. "What!" Atemu found what he was looking for. The cartouche with his family name was etched into the stone. There was also the symbol for book next to the family name. Atemu started to smile. "Ha ha ha! I found the key to finding the book of AmonRa! TAKE THAT SHADI!"

"Take what Atemu?" Atemu jumped and turned around to see Shadi. "OH! Uhh… I just found something that might help find the book of AmonRa!" Shadi smiled. "I knew you would Atemu… now to get the help of that good for nothing librarian to translate this." Atemu knew Shadi was talking about Tenshi. "She can do it Shadi…I have faith in her."

* * *

**MG: Well how do you like that Dartz!? XD**

**Atemu: MG...why did you have Joey throw a cat at Dartz's face?**

**MG: I just thought the mental image was hilarious. **

**Kaiba: ATEMU!**

**Atemu: oh crap! got to go! (runs out of room with Kaiba chasing after him)**

**MG:Well...please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Kiddnapped and Working together

**MG: Hi it's millennium girl**

**Atemu: and Atemu. MG why are you hiding? **

**MG: You'll see why soon enjoy the chapter...and hopefully don't get to mad...(ducks behind Atemu for cover.)**

* * *

Joey, Tenshi, Ryou, and Weevil drove the car to the museum in the dark Egyptian night. Atemu looked out the window of the front door and saw the group running up the stairs. Atemu opened the door and waved them down. Joey told Ryou to park the car at the side of the museum. "Aww…alright." Ryou ran back towards the car and parked it. He met up with the group on the second floor. Tenshi was reading the tablet. Her eyes were intense with concentration. Atemu paced the hall in a worried stated. "Hey Atemu…." Atemu looked up and saw Joey with a small smile. "What are you happy about?"

"You had doubts about finding the book…but you found a big clue, you shouldn't be so worried."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Atemu looked outside the window. "I'm worried about my people…" Joey saw a sad look in those crimson violet eyes. "You are a leader for the people…aren't you?" Atemu sighed. Joey sat next to the Maji leader. "You are a good leader…I see that in the way you act, It reminds me of how I am. I put others before myself." Atemu looked up to Joey. "Joey…the reason I didn't kill you was that you had the look of someone who would do the right thing, you have someone you care for don't you?" Joey smiled. He took out his wallet and pulled out an old picture of a young girl with long reddish hair and hazel eyes. "Who is she?"

"She is my little sister ,Serenity. She back in the states with my mother. I came here to raise money for her eye operation. If I can get enough money…she can have her sight back." Atemu smiled an understanding smile. "I…I have a twin brother." Atemu took out one of his amulets and opened it showing a small old picture of himself as a kid with another boy who looks almost exactly like him. "This is my brother Yugi… He lives in England with my grandfather…I haven't been able to see him in years…but I still send him my love through the letters we send each other." Joey smiled at the small boys. "You look so happy…" Atemu closed the amulet and tucked it back under his shirt. "I keep this close to my heart. That way, Yugi is never truly far away from me…he is there beside me." Ryou noticed that the two boys were chatting away about their past. He tapped Tenshi on the shoulder. "Looks at that! they're enjoying each others company hu Tenshi." Tenshi smiled at the two had their conversation. _I think those two will be very good friends. I would have never guessed it. _Joey and Atemu turned to see everyone staring at them. Atemu frowned. "What are you guys staring at?" Tenshi smiled. "I thought you two would never get along. Looks like you proved other wise." Atemu sighed and Joey groaned. Atemu suddenly got up and gasped as he looked out the window. Joey and the rest of the group looked out and saw the horrible sight. The citizens of the city were marching towards the museum. They held a blank expression, dark and emotionless as the light from the torches cast dark shadows making the mob look almost dead like. Leading the mob was Dartz. He raised his arms up and yelled. "DEATH TO THE PHARAOH, DEATH TO THE MAJI, AND DEATH TO ALL WHO DARE STANDS IN MY WAY!" Atemu growled under his breath. "How dare he…" Ryou shook in fear. "This is my least favorite plague…sores and boils…" Atemu growled again in anger. "This is it…the beginning of the end!" Joey placed a comforting hand on Atemu shoulder. "No…not yet…not on my watch!" Tenshi was quickly translating the tablet. Bangs rang from the floor below. Joey was next to Tenshi. "Come on Tenshi you have to hurry."

"Joey…patience's is a virtue." Ryou shook his head. "Not right now it's not!" there was a crashing sound from the lower level. Atemu looked out from the balcony. The mod was entering the museum. He turned and quickly ran towards the group. "We don't have long! We have to go soon!" Tenshi ignored Atemu. "They switched the two books location…" Atemu grabbed Tenshi's arm. "TENSHI! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" She shoved Atemu off. "Just a little longer. If the book of the dead was found with the statue of Anubis then the book of AmonRa must be with the statue of…" Joey heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Come on Tenshi speed read that thing!" Tenshi smiled. "I GOT IT! The book of AmonRa is in the statue of Horus at Hamanatrua! TAKE THAT BIMBRIGE SCHOLARS!"

The Group ran towards the side exit as Ryou ran out to get the car. He stumbled across the mob. _Oh Crap! _Ryou thought quickly, He gave a blank look and repeated the chant the mob said. "Pharaoh Dartz…Pharaoh Dartz…Pharaoh Dartz…" Ryou slowly broke off from the mob and got to the car. He started up the engine and called everyone else to get in the car. Joey jumped into the driver seat. Tenshi sat between Atemu and Joey. Weevil, Shadi, and Ryou sat in the back seats. Rex ran out as they drove off. He yelled "DARTZ, DARTZ THEY ARE GETTING AWAY!" in the window they saw Dartz his shadow stretched out as he screamed an unearthly scream. The car speed through the dark abandoned streets, Tenshi saw a mob up ahead. The car screeched to a halt. The group stared at the mob and the mob stared back with dead like stares. Joey growled. _I'm sorry to do this._ He slamed down on the gas and sped pass the mob. They jumped onto the car and tried to fight them. Tenshi grabbed the wheel as Joey, Atemu and Shadi fought the people off the car. Ryou shoved some people of the car. Two people suddenly grabbed Weevil from behind. "AHG LET GO YOU FREAKS!" The car made a sharp turn. The force threw the people off with Weevil. He took out his pistol and started to shoot every person that got close to him. He repeated firing his gun over and over again until he only heard the clicks of an empty barrel. _Oh shit! _The mob circled him. Fear filled his eyes as a dark figure appeared in front of him. Dartz glared at Weevil. _Maybe if I gave him back his jar he won't kill me! _Weevil feverishly looked in his bag for the jar. As soon as he founded it he presented it to Dartz. "P…P…Please don't k…k…k…kill me! I…I can be a good servant…" Dartz was not amused. The night air was filled with the screams of the last victim of the curse.

The car kept going, they thought that maybe, just maybe they will make it and get to Hamanatrua. **BANG!** The car swerved and spun out of control. The force of the car hitting the wall was enough to throw Atemu out of the car and into the wall. "GAHK!" Joey, Tenshi, Shadi, and Ryou got out of the car to help Atemu up. "Atemu are you alright?!" Tenshi asked. Atemu was shaky in the knees but was standing on his feet. "Yea…that wall just scared the shit out of me!" Tenshi shook her head. They turned around and saw the mob standing around them. Joey and Atemu made sure that the other three were behind them. "Joey…there is too many to fight off." Atemu said in a whispered. "You're right but we're trapped…we have to try."

"You will not get away prince Atemu." The boys looked up and saw Dartz. Atemu flinched as Dartz reached out and traced the contour of his jaw line. "You haven't changed a bit spoiled prince. You shake from fear of my presence."

"Keep your filthy hands of me! You damned creature!" Dartz scowled. He glanced at Joey. "You disgrace this land. To team up with a lowly foreigner is like teaming up with pigs." Joey felt angry. _I don't know what they are saying but it sound bad. _Dartz then eyed Tenshi. "Prince I want that girl… I will let you go if you let her go." Atemu snapped. He yelled in english. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE TENSHI! YOU BETTER KILL ME INSTEAD!" Joey, Ryou, Shadi, and Tenshi were shocked. Tenshi knew she was the one that raised Dartz from the grave. _He is fully regenerated…and he demands me…If I go maybe he will spare them. _Tenshi walked around Atemu and up to Dartz. Both Joey and Atemu eyes grew big in a panic. "TENSHI!" she turned around. "No! You two will save me I know it…but there is no choice. He will kill you if I refuse to go with him." Atemu looked down. _She is right…_Joey didn't seem to understand. "I can't let you go with that psycho!" Atemu placed a hand on Joey shoulder. "She is right…Live today…fight tomorrow." Joey looked into Tenshi's eyes. He growled then glared into Dartz eyes. "I will kill you." Dartz smirked. "Keep dreaming that mutt." He grabbed Tenshi's hand and pulled her away from the group. "Kill them." Tenshi panicked and tried to pull away from Dartz iron grip. "NO DON'T! YOU SAID! YOU SAID THEY WILL BE SPARED!"

"I lied you stupid girl!" Dartz snarled. Atemu and Joey gasped. Shadi looked around and found a man hole cover. He opened the cover and grabbed Ryou and pushed him into the manhole. He did the same to Atemu and Joey. Atemu yelled at Shadi. "SHADI NO!" Shadi yelled back at Atemu. "You have to get that book and save the girl. I will hold off the mob for as long as I can!" Atemu shook his head. "No I refuse to leave you behind! You were the only on who was like a father to me when my father passed! I CAN'T LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS!" Shadi closed the manhole on them. _I know Atemu…I always thought of you as son to me…you and Yugi are my family._ Joey and Ryou dragged Atemu away as Atemu had tears streaming down his face. Shadi fought the mob for as long as he could until his last dying breath.

* * *

**Atemu: you had me thrown out of a car!?**

**MG: Well they didn't really have setbelts in 1923 and I assume you are light so...**

**Atemu: and you killed Shadi off...-_-**

**MG:That is why I am hiding. trust me that was the hardest part to write cause I knew someone good had to die...I just hate the fact that Shadi was it...(RIP Shadi):'(**

**Atemu: -_-' Stay tune for the next chapter and please review. **


	14. Flight to Hamanatrua

**MG: I spy with my little eye something beginning with C**

**Atemu: Let me guess...A new chapter?**

**MG: ;3 Yep enjoy the chapter**

* * *

The morning came and the trio rode camels to the small desert airstrip. Atemu was silent in mourning, Joey was cursing under his breath for letting Dartz take Tenshi away from him, and Ryou just fidgeted in his seat from the unsettling tension of the silence. "Uh guys? Let's play a little game to take our minds off the lost!" Joey groaned. Atemu said nothing. "How about eye spy, Okay I'll go first! I spy with my little eye something… orangey yellow; can you guess what it is?" Atemu just sighed. Joey frowned. "Oh it could be my smart ass mind talking but there is only one thing you could possibly spy. SAND, GOD FOR SAKEN SAND!" Ryou whimpered. "Your right…then I spy something…gold…" Joey just gave Ryou a glare. "Now you're just seeing things."

"No I'm not. Just give a guess." Joey looked around. "I DON'T KNOW! THE SUN!" Joey threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Atemu do you have a guess?" Atemu also looked around. Then he remembered that he still had some of his rings on. "My rings?"

"Nope give up?" Both boys nodded. "Atemu's bangs…" Joey frowned. "HIS HAIR AIN'T GOLD!" Atemu giggled. "No Joey…the sun and my skin tone makes it look gold." Joey gave another look at Atemu's bangs. They indeed look gold in the sun and his light tan complexion only added to the color. "I guess you're right…sorry for snapping at you Ryou." Ryou smiled. "No problem." Atemu saw a small red umbrella in the distance. "Is that the man you were talking about?" Joey squinted his eyes "Uh how the hell can you see that far away?" Atemu gave an annoyed stare at Joey. "I shoot with a bow and arrow…my eyes are trained to see things far away." Joey laughed. "Okay hawk eyes, tell me if you see an old fart under that umbrella."

"Hawk eyes?" Atemu seemed a little confused with the nickname. Joey noticed. "Uh I was just joking around Atemu."

"No I like it." Atemu smiled.

They reached the airstrip and Joey talked to Mr. Hobson. Atemu seemed intrigued with the winged craft. "What is this?" Ryou gasped. "Atemu you don't know what that is?" Atemu shook his head. "I've seem them fly by but I've never known what they were called."

"It's called an airplane. It carries people to far off places."

"Could it take me to England when we defeat Dartz?"

"Not this one but an Air bus can." Atemu eyes seemed to light up at the thought of flying in the air and going to far off places. "Maybe I could visit my brother…in England…" Joey came back with a smile on his face. "We got a pilot on board now!" Mr. Hobson came and got into the two seater plane. "Will the other two gentlemen be okay with flying on the wing?" Atemu nodded. Ryou turned pale. "Shit…"

"AHHG!" two voices yelled as they flew out of the sand. Wind whipped around until the sand settled and there stood Dartz. Tenshi looked up and saw in horror. "We're here…" Hamanatrua was in the distance. Her doom was beyond those menacing gates. Rex got up as he spat out sand from his mouth. Tenshi got up and slapped Rex across his face. "OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE…"

"You are a traitor to humanity! You are aware of that aren't you?" Rex just pouted. "I rather be at the right hand of the devil than to be in his path…" Tenshi spat on Rex. "You snake… you only care about yourself! You are going to get what you earned." Rex whimpered from the sudden fear he has of the small girl. From a distance they heard a plane engine. The three looked up and saw a small yellow plane fly by.

"Joey Look!" Atemu pointed out the three specks on the cream colored sand. _Tenshi! _Joey thought. "Great Gatsby! Look at the size of that dust devil!" Joey looked and saw a wall of sand behind them. "That is no dust devil." Atemu looked behind him and saw the face in the wall of sand. "THAT'S DARTZ'S DOING!"

On the ground, Dartz had his full concentration on the wall of sand. It consumed the plane. She could hear the screams from the plane. "STOP IT YOU'LL KILL THEM!" Rex smirked. "That's the point."

Atemu, Joey, and Ryou covered their mouths to try not to suffocate from the sand. Mr. Hobson handled the plane like it was in the surf of an ocean. The plane turned and swooped like a wave. The engine screamed and wheezed as the sand tore up the insides. Atemu closed his eyes. "By Ra…keep this plane flying…for Kay, My brother …" He looked up to Joey and Ryou. "and for my friends…my friends who I can consider as my brothers and sister." A light glowed around the plane. The sand started to fall to the ground. To Atemu it felt as if the Gods had answered his plea. The engine still sputtered and crocked. He knew the engine was dying.

Tenshi knew the only way to save the boys was to distract Dartz. _I'm going to regret doing this. _Tenshi pulled Dartz to her level and kissed him on the lips. Dartz gasped. He fell backwards in shocked. Tenshi looked up and saw that the sand cleared up. She smiled as she saw that the plane was still flying. Then she saw that it was smoking and falling fast. "No…" the plane crashed. A big cloud of sand and smoke rose from the crash site. Rex giggled. "That was beautiful with the sand and all. Those bastards had it coming." Tenshi looked down tears fell from her eyes. _They can't be dead…Not Joey…Not Atemu…Not Ryou…_

"Ug.." Joey crawled out from the wrecked plane. "Atemu…are you alive?"

"Ha…Never better…Ryou?" Atemu was unbuckling himself from the wing. "I'M HANGING UPSIDE DOWN LIKE SOME DRIED PIECE OF MEAT! NOT TO MENTION THAT I HAVE SAND IN PLACES THAT SAND SHOULDN'T BE IN! I'M NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT!" Ryou flailed his arms around which spew sand out everywhere. Joey cut the straps and Ryou fell on his head. "OUCH!"

"Quit your screaming…you'll attract the wrong attention." Ryou closed his mouth but still scowled. Atemu knelt down and checked Mr. Hobson. He bowed his head. Joey noticed that Atemu seemed to be chanting in ancient Egyptian. "Is he…" Joey knew Mr. Hobson couldn't survive such a crash but he felt like asking would confirm his doubts. Atemu looked up. His eyes were filled with sorrow. "He is…" He looked back down and finished his chant. "By the gods I wish upon you a peaceful after life." Atemu stood up and bowed his head on last time before he took on of the machine guns that was mounted on the plane. "Lets go…"

* * *

**MG: Plane crashes and another good character died...dang I'm killing off people like bugs. o.0**

**Atemu: ...please stay tune for the next chapter and please review.**


	15. City of the Dead

**MG: Yugi...I need to hide behind you.**

**Yugi: Why not hide behind Atemu? I'm not as strong as him.**

**MG: Because Atemu will kill me after this chapter and so will some readers...**

**Yugi:...Okay?...Enjoy the chapter and please don't kill me or Millennium girl. -_-'**

* * *

Dartz, Rex, and Tenshi were inside the city of Hamanatrua. Tenshi looked around at all the statues. _None of these is Horus…_She was worried about the fact that nobody was coming to save her. She truly felt all alone in the world. _Oh god please let those boys be okay…don't let them be dead on me. _Tears threaten to fall down her face. _No! no tears…I have to have faith that they are alive… that they are on their way right now! _There was a sound of a gunshot, a sound that was like a god giving sign to Tenshi. _Joey's pistol! They are alive! They came to save me! _Dartz frowned. "That spoiled prince and his group of misfits are very desperate to get you back. Well I won't let that happen so easily." He walked up to a wall with the pictures of two men. Dartz opened on of the jars and took out what looked to be ash. He chanted a spell and blew the ash onto the wall. Moans and groans came from the wall, the wall itself chipped and cracked as two mummies that were incased within the wall came out and bowed to their master. Tenshi and Rex backed up. "I don't think the scholars ever heard about this!" Tenshi said in a shaky voice. Dartz smirked "Wake the others, then kill the intruders." They got up and walked away. Dartz grabbed Tenshi's arm. "You will come with me now…my Iona." Tenshi tried to pull away from him. "The name is Tenshi not Iona! I know what happened was sad but why must you have hatred for the world!"

"Because…my kindness for mankind died when I was condemned to the curse of Hamanatrua!"

Atemu and Joey were unearthing the pathway, Ryou was standing around. "I suggested taking the rocks from the top first or else the whole thing will collapse." Atemu sighed. Joey rolled his eyes. Ryou paced around the room. "Come on put your backs into it or else it will take a century to get through." Joey and Atemu gave Ryou a death glare. Ryou cheeks turned red. "Well…uh…sorry never mind…I'll just shut up now." Ryou looked at the wall next to him. It was decorated with blue beetles. _Hmm…interesting_ He took out a knife and pulled one off the wall. He looked at the strange thing in the palm of his hand. Suddenly he screamed. Joey and Atemu looked up in a panic. "Ryou what happen!" Ryou was pointing at his arm. "A…A…A BEETLE THING….IN MY ARM!" Joey ripped Ryou sleeves off to see the moving bulge in his arm. "WOAH!"

"Joey take my knife and I'll hold him down." Atemu passed his knife to Joey and held Ryou in place. "AHG NOT THAT!OUCH!" Joey cut the beelte out and it was thrown a good distance away. Joey then took out his pistol and shot the beetle. Atemu looked up. "They would have heard us…" Joey smirked. "Good I want that bastard Dartz to know we are coming for him."

"Ha, you have a funny way of seeing things." Atemu smirked. "Alright Atemu, Ryou lets go!"

Tenshi woke up in a daze. _Uhg…did they knock me out or something?_ Her vision was blurry. _Damn it they took my glasses_. She felt the shackles on her wrist and ankles. _And they tied my down to a table…oh crap! _She then felt something on her stomach. It was a rat…or was she could make out as a rat. "AHG! GET OFF OF ME!" she looked to the side and saw another figure next to her. A mummified woman. "AHHHHHH!"

Joey, Atemu, Ryou ran through the dark corridors of the underground city. "I see a light up ahead." Joey pointed out. But it wasn't the light of fire; it was the light of gold. Ryou looked around in amazement. "WOW! Look at all this treasure!" Atemu nodded his head. "The treasure of the AmonRa family…it's been here untouched for three millenniums. You could say I have a…what would you say deep pockets." Ryou and Joey stared at Atemu in shock. "You knew all this was here! Then why not use this to well you know have a rich man's life?" Atemu shook his head. "At one time I would have considered it…but I chose to live the life of a worrier and I can protect my people without the use of gold. All gold is, is a material… yes it is valuable but, it's not needed for a truly good life." Atemu walked ahead. Ryou smirked. "Well is it okay if I took a little thing from here?" Atemu turned and gave a death glare. "NO! I didn't say I don't use it at all I just don't use it on myself! This is the treasure of my people so it goes towards medicines and supplies for the Maji warriors and to the less fortunate…besides what you see is only a quarter of the full amount I have. The rest is either at the museum at a donation, In the Maji's bank account, or in my savings account." Ryou frowned. Joey smirked. "So you're still pretty rich with what you have in your savings." Atemu nodded. "I don't worry about going hungry." Suddenly they heard moaning and growling. Behind them were mummies. "Shit!" Atemu cursed under his breath. "Uh…who are these guys?" Joey asked. "Dartz priests."

"Okay." Joey, Atemu, and Ryou shot at the mummies as they backed up into the next chamber. "LOOK!" Atemu pointed at the statue of Horus. "We should find the book in there. They duck behind the statue and was banging the butt of the guns against the stone. It opened and a crate was inside the space. Ryou stared at the crate. "This thing doesn't have a curse on it too does it?" Atemu shook his head. "No just open it." They lifted the top of the crate. Inside was something bundled up in cloth. They took off the cloth, to reveal the golden book of AmonRa. Atemu gently traced the book. "Wow…I…" Atemu looked up then handed the book to Ryou. "You know how to read hieratic right?" Ryou nodded his head. "To a point why?" Atemu looked up and saw that mummies were blocking the way to the heart of the city. "The only way to the heart of the city is through that path but one of us will have to distract them so the other two can blow an entrance past them." Joey and Ryou both stared at Atemu. "Atemu what you are talking about is suicide!" Atemu stared intently at Joey. "Joey…that gold in the treasury…take as much as you need for your sisters eye surgery and for yourself…" Atemu got up and looked down. "Save Tenshi…Kill Dartz…" Before Joey could stop him. Atemu ran towards the entrance his swords in hand. "RAHHHHH!" it was a dance of the blades as Atemu's swords bit into the mummies but there was still too many. "DO IT NOW!" Joey nodded and threw an explosive into the mummy infested path. **BANG! **Ryou and Joey slipped by and headed towards the heart of the city. Joey looked back for a brief minuet. _Atemu…your sacrifice will not be in vain._

* * *

**Atemu: MILLENNIUM GIRL!**

**Yugi: Now I see why she hid...(looks around) Hey where did she go?**

**Atemu: I don't care...I'm going to find her and kick her butt.**

**Yugi: Atemu don't scare the readers away please. ,3**

**Atemu: oh right...Please stay tuned for the next chapter and please review. **


	16. Crashing into the Heart of the City

**MG: Hi again...I can't believe it...**

**Atemu: What is it?**

**MG: the next chapter is the last chapter in the story.**

**Atemu: Aww...really?**

**MG: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Tenshi noticed that there was a group of mummies circling the table. Dartz was in front of her as he opened the book of the dead. He chanted the incantations. _No no no no! Joey hurry up! He's going to kill me soon! _Tenshi struggled against the shackles. Suddenly there was a cloud of dark energy that circled around her. It formed a female face. It got close to her then shifted its attention to the mummified remains of Iona. It rested in the corpse and a loud shriek came from the dead lips of Iona. Tenshi screamed. She looked up and saw Dartz with a dagger in hand. "With your death I shall be invincible!" the dagger was in the air. _THAT'S IT I'M DEAD! _"HEY! KEEP YOUR UGLY HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Tenshi looked up the stairs and saw Joey and Ryou. Joey had Atemu's dagger in hand and his eyes were focused on Dartz. "So you survive still. Though there is one less…Where is the spoiled prince?" Now that he mentioned it, Atemu was no where in sight. "I made him a promise." Joey ran down the stairs and started to fight off the mummies. The blade danced around in a skilled way. It cut on of the chains of the shackles. "Joey! Do you have the book?"

"Ryou has it…" Tenshi looked up and saw Ryou hiding; he was trying to open the book. "Joey! I can't get it opened!" Tenshi shouted back at Ryou. "THE KEY IS IN DARTZ ROBES!" Ryou made a face. Joey continued his slaughter, each movement also help him cut another chain from the shackles. Tenshi was freed. She hopped off the table and grabbed a stick. She swung the stick at three mummies at the same time. Joey was impressed. "You fight often?"

"Only when it is necessary!" Suddenly, the mummified Iona chased after Tenshi with a dagger. "SHIT!" Tenshi ran off to avoid getting killed by Iona. Ryou was reading the inscriptions on the cover of the book "Ma tu ay Ma tu way Ma tu ma cash ca!" Ryou looked and saw the doors open and mummified gurads stormed into the chamber. Joey gave Ryou a glare. "DAMN IT RYOU!" Ryou shrugged. "I thought it would help!" Tenshi knew exactly what Ryou did. She shoved past Iona. "FINISH THE FRIGGEN INSCRIPTION THEN YOU CAN CONTROL THEM!" Ryou went pale. "ME!?" Dartz smirked at the confused boy. "I should thank you for helping me in my cause. I'm sure the spoiled prince will thank you properly when you meet with him in the afterlife." Joey ran back to lure the mummy guards away from Tenshi. _These guys are a lot harder to beat! _They equaled his attacks.

Rex had run off at the beginning of the battle. _There is no way I'm staying here! _He ran towards the Treasury. The gold caught his attention. "Ohhh!" He decided to help himself to the gold. He filled his bag to the brim with golden treasures. Then he made his way outside. He spotted camels there. He loaded the bag onto the camels back. "There should be enough camels to carry the whole treasury out…I'll start backing it all up in bags. So he went to and fro dragging tons of ancient treasure from the depths of Hamanatrua.

Ryou struggled with the last symbol. "A stork? What did a stork meant in Hieratic?"

"Tenshi I can't make out the last symbol!" Tenshi was busy fighting Iona. Annoyed she shoved Iona back. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" Iona grabbed Tenshi by the throat. "A STORK!" Tenshi fought the mummy trying not to get stabbed with the dagger. "a…a…ameniphus!" Ryou looked down at the scripture. "Oh I see."

Joey ran down the stairs. "Damn it Damn it Damn it." He tripped and fell down the stairs. The mummified guards were closing in on him. _I'M DONE FOR! _Dartz smirked at the coming death of Joey Wheeler. "A cashca tu amenphis!" the mummified guards stopped just inches from killing Joey. They lifted their weapons and made a left face. Dartz growled. "KILL THAT FILTHY FORGINER NOW!" They ignored his command. "LISTEN TO ME I AM YOUR MASTER AND I COMMAND YOU TO KILL HIM NOW!" Ryou realized that they refused to listen to his command. "Uh…I command you to kill Iona!" they obeyed and marched to where Iona was fighting Tenshi. Tenshi shoved Iona into the path of the guards. Dartz tried to get to her but her shrieks filled the chamber as she was killed. "IONA!" He turned his anger at Ryou. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he grabbed Ryou by the throat and lifted up into the air. "RYOU HOLD ON!" With a swift motion of Atemu's dagger, Joey sliced Dartz arm off. There was no blood, no screams of pain. Dartz glared at Joey. "You forget boy…" He grabbed Joey by his shirt. "I AM IMMORTAL!" He threw Joey over fifty feet back. "AHG!" He picked up his arm and put it back on. Ryou scrambled to his feet. "Tenshi…I got the key!" He held up the hexagonal box in his hand. Tenshi smirked. "Joey! Keep him busy!" Joey was again thrown into the air. "AHHG!" He hit against a wall. "N…No problem…" As Joey was fighting off Dartz, Tenshi and Ryou opened the book and flipped through its pages. One spell caught Tenshi's eyes. Dartz grabbed Joey's throat and lifted him into the air. "Now you will die!" Joey struggled in Dartz inhuman strength. He gasped and choked. "Auaday tu AmonRa…" Dartz looked at Tenshi's direction in horror. "Paraduce Paraduce!" Dartz dropped Joey and from the top of the stairs was a blue portal. Light flew down the stairs and there in front of Dartz was a young Pharaoh who looked exactly like Atemu, his eyes glowed an unearthly teal unlike Atemu's violet crimson eyes, and his clothing was highly decorated in gold and linen. "Dartz…you tyranny ends here!" the spirit flew threw Dartz chest and circled around. In the young king's hands was an orb of shadows. Dartz chased after the king cursing him. The king flew through the portal and a bright light showered the chamber. The portal was gone, the young king was gone, and Dartz stood there, anger in each breath he took. Joey got to his feet. "Tenshi, I thought that was supposed to kill him?" Dartz charged at Joey. Joey took the dagger and ran it through Dartz's stomach. A look of shock appeared on his face. He looked down to see that he was bleeding. Joey was also shock. "He's mortal…" Tenshi said quietly. Joey pulled the dagger out and Dartz backed into the pool of dark water. He slowly sank down into the water, turning back into a mummified corpse. He sighed and glared into the trio's eyes. "Death is only the beginning!" He disappeared from sight, leaving the trio speechless.

* * *

**MG: YEAH! Dartz has been defeated!**

**Atemu: At the cost of one life...you had to kill me off. X(**

**MG: Oh you will be surprised at the conclusion of the story. ;)**

**Atemu: ?! Stay turn for the conclusion of the Yugioh Mummy crossover and please review. **


	17. Escape and Reunion

**MG: 'Sniff, sniff' Damn it... it's the last chapter.**

**Atemu: but it was a good story while it lasted**

**MG: You're right. So enjoy the conclusion of the Yugioh Mummy crossover.**

* * *

Rex was on his way to grab his ninth or tenth load of gold. "Uhg… let me lean against this bar thing." Rex sat down on a stone ledge. The ledge started to move down and the whole place started to tremble. Rex stood up and looked around panicked. "Oh shit!" he ran down the corridor and back into the treasury. He opened his bag and started to fill up his bag with as much gold as he could possibly carry.

Tenshi, Ryou, and Joey noticed the chamber shake and groan. The walls were collapsing. "Time to go!" the trio ran. Ryou tripped and the book of AmonRa flew out of his hands and into a spot out of their reach. Ryou got up and ran, Tenshi stopped and was in complete shock. "YOU DROPED THE BOOK OF AMONRA! YOU…" Joey and Ryou grabbed Tenshi and ran. "Tenshi…now is not the time!" They ran in the treasury, Ryou stopped and looked around. "OH come on Atemu even said we could help ourselves!" Tenshi and Joey grabbed Ryou. "No Ryou!" they ran passed Rex who was trying to get as much gold as he could carry out. "YO! REX IF YOU WANT TO LIVE I SUGGEST LEAVING IT HERE!"

"NO THIS IS MINE! ALL MINE!" Joey shook his head. _Okay if you want to give up your life for gold fine by me. _The trio got out of the treasury just before the wall collapsed. Rex realized that there was no way out for him and the only light he had was from his torch. _D…Dartz? Any one? _Rex knew he was in trouble. There were the sounds of scurrying legs. Scarabs surrounded him as his torch grew dimmer and dimmer. The light went out and the sound of screams filled the chamber.

The trio ran through the collapsing corridors. Once outside they ducked passed falling obelisks and column. The ground collapse from underneath them. Tenshi almost fell into one of the gapping holes that formed. "AHHG!" Joey grabbed her and pulled her up. They ran through the main gates and a good distance away from the collapsing city. The three looked behind them and watched the city collapse right before their eyes. The sand flew up into the air and the earth trembled underneath them. Huge chunks of rocks and stones twisted and turned in the air as Hamanatrau destroyed itself, taking any evidence that there was any city there away. Tenshi had tears in her eye. "Joey…what happened to Atemu?" Joey knew that Atemu was in there but he didn't know whether he died by fighting off the mummies by the city collapsing on top of itself. "I will say that he was the bravest of all of us, Tenshi…he gave his life to save you."

"Oh Atemu…" Tenshi buried her face in Joey's chest. "Kay is going to be heart broken." Joey looked at Tenshi. "Who's Kay?"

"Atemu's girlfriend…they were dating in secret, I am going to hate having to tell her what happened." Ryou started to cry. "Damn it, all that gold and not one measly coin out of it!" A hand grabbed Ryou's shoulder. "AHG! MUMMY!" the three turned around in fear to only come face to face with Atemu. He was covered in cuts and sand but on his filthy face was a smile. "I'm sorry…did I miss someone's funereal or something?" Joey swung one arm around Atemu and pulled him into a head lock. "Yea, Your's! How did you get out of that!?" Atemu smirked. "Honestly…do you think I'm not well trained in the art of fighting?"

"There were over fifty of those goons…Even I would have had difficulties in that situation." Atemu smiled. "Let's just say that gun I had still has a few more bullets left in it." Joey just laughed. Tenshi walked up to Atemu. "Atemu don't ever scare us like that again!" She tried to scowl him but tears of relief made her fail. Atemu pulled her into a hug. "I'm here now…that's all that matters. Oh and…" Atemu let Tenshi go and reached into his bag. "This hit my head when I was trying to get out…I had no clue how if fell but I thought you might want this for a keepsake." Out came the Book of AmonRa. Tenshi's eyes light up. "You…You got the book back! Oh thank you Atemu!" She hugged Atemu again. "Owowowow!" Tenshi backed up. "Oh sorry…"

"It's fine…" He got back on his horse. "The sun will set soon. I need to tell my people that the danger is over… Dartz has been defeated thanks to you three." Atemu bowed his head. "I and the Maji are forever grateful for your courage and help." Joey, Tenshi, and Ryou blushed. "It was nothing…what are friends for." Atemu smiled and rode off. Ryou pouted. "And he just leaves us, Alone and penniless again."

"I wouldn't say that." Joey looked into Tenshi's eyes. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ryou moaned. "Yuck gross." The trio looked back up and saw Atemu coming back. He cupped his hands together and called out to them. "Come on! If you want to go home then lets go! The caravan won't wait forever!" Joey and Tenshi got on one camel and Ryou got on the other, unaware to them of the treasure that was hidden in the bags. They caught up to Atemu and the four of them rode off into the sunset.

* * *

**MG: Well that is a wrap...And a good ending to a story**

**Atemu: 0.o I survived that! **

**MG: I just want to give thanks to all of you who stuck through my crazy story till the end.**

**Atemu: and sticking with the characters that survived Millennium girl's crazy antics **

**MG: Please review and untill the next story, See ya' ;D**

**Atemu: Good bye for now ;)**


End file.
